SM: Contacto de Intrusión
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Seiya Kou (Sailor Fighter) ha estado un poco deprimido desde que dejó la tierra. La presencia de una desconocida llegará a poner su mundo de cabeza una vez más... ¿Podrá después de tantos años darle un giro a su vida? (No apto para fans del canon)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ¡CONTACTO!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Nunca creyó que algo así iba a sucederle. ¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte?_

Estaba sentado en el césped, verde y fresco, oloroso, cuyo perfume le había traído siempre buenos recuerdos de infancia, pero que hoy por hoy, simplemente era un vago estimulo al que no prestaba atención alguna. Sabía que había desobedecido. Sabía que tenía órdenes terminantes de presentarse en el cuartel general, expresadas personalmente por la Princesa, ahora Reina y gobernante de su país, aquella de cuya guardia de honor era una de las capitanas. Desde que habían vuelto al renacido planeta, tímidamente otras estrellas fugaces, que habían encontrado refugio en diferentes partes del Universo, habían empezado a retornar, atraídas por el perfume de Kakyu, así como por los rumores que se esparcían como fuego sobre la pólvora. Como una Reina abeja terrícola en su colmena, - pensó - una de las pocas cosas que habían quedado prendidas en su mente, de las lecciones que había escuchado en compañía de Ella… la otra. La que había reemplazado en sus sentimientos a su propia Princesa y puesto en jaque el delicado esquema de las lealtades.

Serena… - pensó con melancolía, mientras la suave brisa agitaba el largo cabello negro, que había soltado en una especie de agónica rebeldía. También a veces asumía la forma masculina que había descubierto en aquel planeta azul, tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido al Planeta de las Flores de Fuego. Se sentaba en esta misma colina, y tomando la guitarra, componía canciones de amor, de desamor, de ternura y de desesperanzada añoranza. Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker, si bien jamás se cansaban de acompañarle, aconsejarle y reñirle, definitivamente habían renunciado a disuadirle de esta manía, si bien, sabía que a veces le vigilaban de lejos; no por nada esta colina era llamada "El escalón de las almas torturadas" El rincón donde muchos, aquellos que habían perdido toda esperanza, daban su ultimo salto de fé, antes que su luz estelar se apagara para siempre.

-¿Para qué sigo viviendo? – se preguntó Fighter – Las últimas noticias que recibiera de la canica azul donde habitaba la muchacha que sin saberlo había robado su corazón, era que estaba casada. Feliz. Que su hija crecía rápido… Y al espiar un poco, comprobó que el insulso e indiferente carácter de su esposo se había dulcificado con la llegada de la heredera.

Serena no necesitaba salvador o salvadora alguna… La autocompasión le golpeó como un puño de hielo. Pero él… O ella, (según la forma que hubiera asumido) aún la necesitaba. Aún la veía en sueños, aún añoraba estrecharla entre sus brazos, aún deseaba tejer ese beso que apenas fue un beso a medias.

Insensiblemente, su cuerpo perdió algunas redondeces, elongándose su sombra.

Soy un tonto – se dijo, ya que sin querer había vuelto a tomar la forma de Seiya. No quería revelarles el profundo dolor que sentía ni a sus amigos ni a su Reina. SI lo habían adivinado, nadie había hecho comentario alguno en su presencia. Como otras incontables veces, lágrimas implacables comenzaron a deslizarse por las suaves y sonrosadas mejillas. Una parte de su ser aún seguía esperando. Era aún bastante fuerte y valiente para no ceder a la tentación de apagar su propia luz. Pero hoy…

Se secó las ultimas lagrimas con la sempiterna camisa encarnada. Se puso de pie. Al deslizarse hacia el pasto, la guitarra emitió un único lamento en la forma de una nota aguda, que fue apagándose. Caminó con los pies descalzos hasta el borde del acantilado, cuyas afiladas formas estaban tan alegremente suavizadas de hierba. Juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza en la actitud contrita de una plegaria. Había estado varias veces ya en la misma situación… pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Seguir viviendo la misma agonía, todos y cada uno de los días, cada uno igual, monótono e inútil, inmutable…

"Perdón – musitó casi sin despegar los labios – Perdón Reina, perdón por defraudarte. Perdón hermanas, por abandonarles. Perdón por no cumplir mis promesas, perdón por no cumplir con mis funciones, adiós, Kinmoku… Adiós y hasta siempre"

El viento zarandeó las guedejas de cabello azabache, haciéndolo flotar a sus espaldas.

Los dedos de sus pies palpaban el borde semioculto bajo las delicadas corolas de las flores. Se agachó y reconcentró por última vez, mientras la última lágrima solitaria, resbalaba y se rompía en gotitas minúsculas al chocar contra una hoja. Solo un ultimo esfuerzo y ya, - se dijo - Mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados…

Un segundo después, un estruendo lo hizo saltar hacia atrás y la sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos, enormes y redondos como platos. Una bola de luz incandescente, como una estrella fugaz, incendiaba a su paso el firmamento y teñía el cielo crepuscular de un anaranjado intenso… ¡Y venía justo hacia él!

Seiya, por instinto intentó retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde. La figura llameante lo golpeó con fuerza en medio del pecho y lo derribó sobre el césped. Semi aturdido, se palpó el tórax desnudo, esperando verlo chamuscado, pero estaba incólume.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Un par de metros más allá, una figura semiinconsciente rodaba sobre la hierba. Parecía humanoide, pero aún brillaba mucho para saberlo. No se paró a mirar demasiado. Se calzó los zapatos por costumbre y cogiéndole en sus brazos, envuelta en su camisa, se desplazó como luz hacia el centro médico de la ciudad en cosa de segundos.

La depositó en manos de una enfermera y él se quedó a entregar los antecedentes al encargado del registro de pacientes, y luego se sentó a esperar los resultados, abrazando su torso desnudo con los brazos, sabiendo que algunas personas le miraban con curiosidad y susurraban por detrás.

¿En qué estaba pensando? - Se dijo con amargura – Kinmoku me necesita… No me va a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Supongo que es algún otro kinmokiano que vuelve. Tal vez perdió el control o fue atacado durante el trayecto…

-Eh… ¿Señor? – Una enfermera se asomó a la sala de espera.

Sailor Fighter recordó, con sobresalto, que aún estaba en su forma de Seiya.

-La paciente ha recuperado el conocimiento y quiere verlo – afirmó.

-Si quiere darme las gracias, pues no ha sido nada, tengo que irme, ahora…

-Disculpe si me entrometo, pero creo que para ella es importante – agregó la enfermera.

-Oh está bien – replicó Seiya con embarazo – Solo unos minutos más tarde para mi guardia, no harán gran diferencia – Y se puso de pie para acercarse al cuarto de la enferma.

-¡Hola, - dijo mientras entraba – Me alegra saber que ya estás mej…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Y su estupefacción fue tan grande que estuvo muy cerca de caer redondo al piso. La persona que yacía en el camastro de hospital se había vuelto hacia él y lo miraba, con unos ojos color rosa fuerte llenos de emoción recontenida.

¡Continuará!

Nota de la robot descerebrada que pulsa las teclas: ¡Sí! ¡Un nuevo Minifanfic de BBW da comienzo! (Es solo una humilde forma de decir gracias, lo siento por estar perdida tanto tiempo y… ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! *_~)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: RECELO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_-¿Seiya? ¿Eres tú?_

Sus ojos ávidos le contemplaban expectante. Parecían buscar, indagar, intentar construir y reconocer sus rasgos.

Él… Atónito, también la miraba, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos, intentando calzar sus recuerdos con lo presente.

-¡Seiya!

La mujer enferma hizo amago de levantarse. La enfermera la cogió firmemente del brazo que llevaba conectado a un fluido de suero intravenoso.

-¡Vamos, señorita! – La reconvino – Prometió que solo serían unas palabras y que no iba a agitarse.

-Pero es que…

Parecía que las palabras y las emociones pugnaban por salir en tropel de su boca y sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, no pudo resistirlo y colapsó de nuevo.

La profesional miró con reprobación al hombre joven, que tampoco parecía en condiciones de articular palabra. Sin pensarlo había firmado el registro como "Seiya Kou" tal vez en recuerdo de sus viejo tiempos de ídolo pop.

-Tendrá que retirarse, Sr. Kou. ¿La paciente y Ud. se conocen? Parece que su presencia la altera sobremanera – señaló, empujándolo fuera de la habitación, pero al ver su cara contrita, añadió, mientras le alcanzaba su camisa – Pruebe a volver más tarde…

-Gracias – logró murmurar Seiya y poniéndose la camisa se alejó presurosamente con rumbo a la salida del recinto médico.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sin quererlo, olfateó el aroma que había quedado impregnado en la prenda. Aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, mientras, una miríada de escenas del pasado se entrecruzaban en su mente.

-¡Tonterías! – se dijo – Lo primero ahora es presentarme a la guardia. Aún estoy a tiempo.

Pero, sabía que no podría concentrarse de lleno en el trabajo. Aún así, jamás había dado motivo para que le tacharan de irresponsable. Al doblar la esquina, se transformó en Fighter, luciendo de nuevo el Uniforme negro y la túnica que sostenía el hombro con la elegante enseña de la Guardia Real, la flor de fuego rampante.

Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer estaban ya en su puesto y le miraron de reojo, con expresión crítica.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo preguntándote donde estabas- susurró la platinada, que siempre había sido la más bajita – Pero no creas que vamos a dejar pasar ésta. ¡Por poco y nos dejas en vergüenza!

-Healer… ¡Lo que hago en mis horas de asueto no son de tu incumbencia!

Sailor Healer la miró furibunda.

-¿Pero qué te has creído, morocha? – Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un tirón de pelo.

-¡SHHHH! – Sailor Star Maker las reconvino, mientras avanzaban a paso vivo por el pasillo del edificio – ¡A callarse ambas!

Fighter no volvió a despegar los labios. Como un autómata, acompañó a sus hermanas en la ronda, paseándose en el patio, en frente del Palacio Real. El protocolo decía que no podían hablar mientras no fuera necesario, así que los últimos sucesos comenzaron a rebobinar y reproducirse a diferentes velocidades en su mente. ¡Es imposible! – se dijo – mientras meneaba la cabeza con energía.

Apenas le echó una mirada a Sailor Star Quantum, Sailor Star Atom y Sailor Star Quark, que vistiendo sus ropas civiles y charlando animadamente, se despedían agitando la mano y marchaban a tomar un merecido descanso.

Arriba, en el balcón de la Reina, una tenue luz indicaba que esta estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Sería una larga noche en vela, pero era su deber y su honor vigilar que nada le sucediera a aquella que habían jurado proteger, aún si significaba brindar su propia vida en sacrificio.

Horas más tarde, el turno de ronda tocaba a su fin, y Fighter no había podido quitarse a la desconocida de su cabeza. Cuando vieron llegar al relevo, Sailor Star Archer, Sailor Star Knight y Sailor Star Soldier, suspiró con alivio.

-Hm…. – Susurró Fighter como al pasar cuando estaban en los vestidores– ¿Han oído algo interesante en las noticias hoy?

Healer la miró sin decir nada. Aún estaba enfadada y sus ojos verdes resplandecían de resentimiento. Hizo un gesto de desprecio y fingió indiferencia.

-¿Las noticias? – Maker estaba poniéndose un pantalón ceñido de denim y un blusón vaporoso y se quedó detenida en medio de abrocharse los botones – Creo que no había nada fuera de lo común… Y el Intercomunicador del Ejército tampoco ha registrado grandes novedades – culminó, mientras se calzaba un par de ballerinas planas y se trenzaba la larga coleta.

-¿De cuándo que te interesan tanto las noticias, Fighter? – Healer no había resistido la curiosidad y sin darse cuenta había dejado de fingir indiferencia, mientras terminaba de cerrarse un polerón deportivo y se calzaba unas zapatillas.

-Er…. Yo… Es que quería saber si había alguna noticia o rumor de nuevas estrellas retornantes…

-Lo dudo mucho – Se apresuró a afirmar Maker – Creo que el último caso conocido fue hace más de tres meses y por supuesto, todas las estrellas miembros de las guardias Reales de Kinmoku saben por instinto cuales son los puertos de advenimiento autorizados. Tú sabes, cualquier aterrizaje no programado o en un lugar no autorizado podría producir un incendio o graves inconvenientes - agregó.

-Hm… ¿Y saben si ha habido algún caso de pérdida de memoria o de conciencia? Quizás alguien que haya aterrizado en las lomas de afuera de la ciudad, tal vez…

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Fighter? – saltó Healer, escandalizada – ¿Estás segura que no eres tú quien se ha dado en la cabeza y por eso has llegado tarde? Sabes que no nos gusta que te vayas por ahí a esas colinas tu sola – añadió, con sorpresiva ternura, al ver la expresión de enojo de su amiga y casi hermana.

-Oh… no es nada. Creo que debo irme a casa a descansar. Ya me sentiré mejor, luego de un buen desayuno y algunas horas de sueño – afirmó la estrella de cabello moreno, fingiendo un bostezo, que luego fue seguido de un bostezo de verdad.

Las estrellas de cabello color plata y color castaño, se miraron con desconcierto, pero luego le saludaron y se marcharon, cada cual por su lado, mientras Fighter cogía su bolso con fuerza bajo el brazo y redoblaba la velocidad de sus pasos. Sus curvas temblaban bajo una delgada camisola de estampado escocés de color rojo y unos jeggins azul indigo, mientras andaba a paso vivo, con sus botines de cuero negro.

-¡De sueño, nada! -Le dijo a su agotado cuerpo, que protestaba por una cama.

Antes debía saber cual era el secreto de la extraña desconocida que había dejado en el hospital. Aquella, que, si no hubiera sabido, que estaba en otro sitio y que su aspecto era un poco diferente, no habría dudado en traicionarse a si misma y habría llamado "Bombón".

¡Continuará!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: RECONOCIMIENTO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Observó en silencio las largas coletas color azul cielo. _

Despeinadas y enredadas, pero ahí estaban… así como los bomboncitos a medio desarmar que coronaban su cabeza. Sacó un peine del bolso y sin proponérselo comenzó a desenredar el cabello y a arreglárselo a la paciente. En medio del enredo apareció un objeto, que destelló bajo los tubos fluorescentes del hospital. Con cuidado fue abriéndose camino, hasta que logró rescatarlo del amasijo. Lo levantó sorprendido. ¿Era una tiara real? Por supuesto – se dijo Seiya (Sí había vuelto a convertirse en Seiya otra vez, con regocijo no exento de culpa) "Reina Serenity II, Soberana de la Luna, de la Tierra y del Milenio de Plata". Una fina cadena dorada con un colgante había resbalado entre sus pechos, que se insinuaban en el escote de vestido. Sacudió la cabeza y se estremeció con una risa amarga.

-¡Hey! – le remeció el hombro con delicadeza, al ver que parecía a punto de despertar - ¿Por qué has teñido tu cabello, Bombón?

Eso ultimo se le escapó sin querer, y se mordió el labio, recriminándose. ¿Es que acaso también llevaba lentillas de contacto color de rosa? No podía ser ella… ¿Sería una trampa?

Los ojos de la desconocida se medio abrieron.

-Seiya… - murmuró –¡Tuve un sueño horrible! – y se acercó al borde de la camilla, para cogerse de su brazo con mucha familiaridad, como si lo hiciera a diario – Soñé…

Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron del todo y abarcaron el frio cuarto de Hospital, giraron en desconcierto, y finalmente, se detuvieron en la figura delgada y melancólica vestida de rojo, con las pupilas llenas de interrogantes… Y las suyas se anegaron de llanto.

-¡Fue cierto! Entonces… Entonces… - se tapó la boca con la mano, para no llorar a gritos.

Seiya aún no podía saber porque lloraba, quien era ella o porque demonios estaba aquí. Sólo podía percibir el instinto animal de protegerla, medio odiándose por eso, mientras su piedad natural le hizo abrirle los brazos y comenzar a acariciarle muy despacio la cabeza. Las lágrimas, los suspiros desgarrados y las convulsiones hiposas fueron cediendo poco a poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Ella lo empezó a soltar de a poco, muy a su pesar - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sabes mi nombre… dijo la mujer. Sabes bien que me llamo Serena, pero… tu siempre preferiste llamarme "Bombón" – agregó con un leve sonrojo.

Seiya la sujetó por los hombros. O ella estaba loca, o el loco era él.

-¡Tú no puedes ser Serena! – la remeció un poco, para luego arrepentirse - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres alguna espía de algún planeta enemigo?

-Serena está en la Tierra… - agregó, una vez estuvo un poco más calmado, aunque apenas sosteniendo en un hilo la cordura de su corazón roto, al ver la expresión de total desconcierto y dolor de la aún joven mujer a la que interrogaba – En la Tierra con… (odiaba decirlo, con todo su corazón) con su esposo y su hija… y su séquito de Sailor Scouts.

-Es verdad, entonces… ¡Setsuna tenía razón! – Al recordar su querida amiga los ojos amenazaron con recomenzar el diluvio. Pero Seiya ya no tenía tiempo ni paciencia y no podía arriesgarse a que ella volviera a anegar el cuarto con sus lágrimas hiposas.

-Espera… ¿Has dicho Setsuna? ¿Una de tus Guardianas Reales? – recordó.

-Es… es todo como ella dijo antes de... – se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio - Dime… ¿El consorte de la Reina Serena se llama Darien?

Eso había sido casi demasiado, como un puñal en la herida, ni más no menos. Odiaba el nombre del innombrable incluso en los labios de esta supuesta "Serena". Se limitó a asentir, moviendo la cabeza en una tenue oscilación para confirmarlo.

-¿Pues es en verdad, ha sido tan tonta?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Tonta o no, nunca le había gustado que nadie maltratara a su bombón, su única estupidez, había sido tener pésimo gusto eligiendo un marido – ¡Serena no es tonta!

-Lo siento… - ella se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar otra espontaneidad como esa – Dime… ¿Tú la amas? – Los ojos color de rosa, se fijaron intensamente en los de color azul denim de él, como si todo el destino del mundo dependiera de su respuesta y sus latidos se hubieran detenido.

Seiya se molestó mucho, y a pesar suyo, se sonrojó como un escolar, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser tan transparente, y desvió a la mirada a la pared antes de contestar.

-La amé. ¿Quién no la hubiera amado? Pero ya es historia pasada – rezongó – Y creo que ya es hora que tú empieces a responder algunas preguntas. Creo que ya has tenido tiempo de sobra para reposar del accidente – culminó, con más aspereza de la que hubiera querido dejar traslucir.

¡Qué rayos! Aún le dolía. Pero curiosamente hace dos días que casi no había tenido esos melancólicos pensamientos acerca de su perdido amor y sus ganas de acabar con todo. Claro, él no se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Quién era ella, para venir a hurgar precisamente en la vieja herida? Ese era el quid del asunto ¿Quién demonios era ella?

-Dime como te llamas… entenderé si dices que has perdido la memoria, has pasado por un shock terrible supongo. El diámetro de tu estela ígnea implica un largo viaje a través del espacio.

Ella lo miró perpleja. De pronto se sentía tímida y desconfiada. ¿Qué haría si él, precisamente él, no la creía?

-¿No te lo he dicho, ya? – se retorció las manos con nerviosismo – Me llamo Serena.

Seiya arqué las cejas, mientras tomaba aire y se volvía hacia la ventana para coger fuerzas, donde los tres pequeños soles, perezosos y cálidos comenzaba a entibiar la mañana de Kinmoku.

-Bien… "Serena" – dijo haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra – Vamos a pensar que ese es tu nombre… ¿De dónde vienes?

-Er…. Bueno… Creo que esa es la parte difícil de todo esto… Vengo de la Tierra.

-¿Igual que "esta Serena"? – Le mostró una fotografía de la familia Real- que siempre llevaba en su bolso, sacándola sin darse cuenta.

-Hmm… Más o menos.

-¿En qué radicaría la diferencia? – Seiya sentía un tic nervioso en la frente, además su estómago se sentía totalmente revuelto y parecía querer protestar, pero no de hambre, precisamente.

-Creo que tú dirías que… vengo de otra Dimensión.

-¡Eso es nuevo!- Él sintió que la torsión se liberaba un poco y soltó una breve pero amarga carcajada. Aunque al ver que no bromeaba y en la firme expresión empecinada del rostro de la mujer, en pocos segundos se fue quedando atónito, hasta que llegó la enfermera de turno y lo echó fuera sin miramientos (Hecha una verdadera furia luego de echarle un breve vistazo al reloj)

Continuará!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: INTROSPECCION**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Seiya_

(Sí, por alguna razón ahora mantenía la forma de Seiya por las noches, en la intimidad de su departamento) cavilaba en lo ocurrido, mientras la ducha derramaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo el agua caliente y esta resbalaba hacia el sur, bajando desde su cabeza y hombros, para terminar su recorrido deslizándose por sus bien torneados muslos y caer hasta sus pies. El vapor circundaba su privilegiada anatomía, angulosa, de músculos magros y elásticos, velando la silueta de su envidiable y firme trasero y sus anchas espaldas, donde su cabellera larga y negra como ala de cuervo caía como sensuales látigos mojados.

-Podría ser una loca – pensó Seiya, mientras enjuagaba el champú con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados – Una loca muy obsesionada con la familia Real del Milenio de Plata… ¿Tal vez enamorada del Rey? (Un estremecimiento de asco lo sacudió por un segundo y prefirió olvidar el tópico) Pero tiene poderes… y alberga un gran parecido físico. Recordó que en la Tierra se practicaban cirugías estéticas para cambiar cualquier cosa que les molestara o no armonizara con su cuerpo… el cabello podía teñirse, la voz fingirse, el color de los ojos, cambiarse… ¿Y si fuera kinmokiana y podía cambiar a voluntad? ¿Era una víctima o una amenaza? La duda y el desconcierto le privaban del sueño y del descanso; así que se paseó, envuelto en una bata de suave toalla hasta el amanecer, hoyando la mullida alfombra con los pies descalzos, y con la húmeda coleta sacudiéndose a sus espaldas como la cola de un gato.

En su siguiente turno, esta vez diurno, decidió abordar el tema con delicadeza, y muy tangencialmente con Maker y Healer, mientras esta ultima la miraba con evidente sospecha y desconfianza.

-¿Un doppelganger? – Murmuró Maker con interés – Pues es sencillo. No hay doble o imitador que resista una prueba de ADN. Nuestra tecnología médica está bastante avanzada a estas alturas de nuestra civilización – guiñó con descaro – Pero tú vives olvidándote de lo obvio… Además, no podría ser un clon. De momento las leyes prohíben la clonación con pena de muerte. Pero un examen de ADN, toma 20 minutos, y es totalmente infalible y terminante. O es la persona… o no lo es. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en la ciencia? – Agregó, cogiendo la coleta azabache y forzando a la morena a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Acaso has escuchado algún rumor al respecto? ¿Has descubierto algún complot en contra de la reina Kakyu?- Interrumpió Healer, preocupada.

A pesar de estar siempre esforzándose por parecer calmada e indiferente, la pequeña platinada era siempre un montoncito de pólvora presto para explotar, solo bastaba una llama pequeñísima… Y su humor podía salir disparado en cualquier dirección. Ahora parecía totalmente excitada, dispuesta a hacer la guerra, saltar a una pelea a puño limpio y volarle los dientes al primer enemigo que entrara en su campo de visión.

Una gota de vergüenza ajena fue casi perceptible en la frente de Fighter, que entornó los ojos.

-No… La verdad, solo quedé intrigada por un artículo que leí en el periódico.

Healer bufó y miró para otro lado perdiendo todo interés.

Maker no fue tan fácil de engañar. Un viso de suspicacia apareció en sus ojos color violeta, pero no dijo nada… de momento.

La morena decidió no preguntarles si sabían algo sobre como estaban las cosas en el Planeta Tierra. Sabía que, si mencionaba algo, después de lo otro, al menos una de ellas sabría sumar uno mas uno, así que decidió investigar por su cuenta en el centro de comunicaciones del Palacio Real.

Las noticias eran escasas. La Tierra era un rincón ignoto de la Galaxia, uno de los mas lejanos, y ese era uno de los motivos porque su Reina, en ese entonces Princesa Kakyu, se había ocultado, hace mucho tiempo, allí. La otra razón, había sido la presencia de Serena, cuya amable y llena de bondad semilla estelar, había actuado como un faro atrayendo a los que buscaban refugio y consuelo tras la devastación de su planeta. El agradecimiento había despertado un tibio interés en el grueso del pueblo kinmokiano, pero con el correr de los años se había ido desvaneciendo. Fighter no sabía si suspirar con alivio o mesarse los cortos y rizados cabellos. No. No había reportes de problemas en ese sector del Universo, y menos noticias de que hubiera desaparecido algún miembro de la familia Real. Intrigada y a pesar de que llevaba varios días durmiendo muy poco, decidió ponerse un conjunto informal, transformarse en Seiya y volver a visitar a la desconocida.

Cuando arribó al hospital, se encontró con la novedad de que, al no estar tan grave, habían trasladado a la dama a otro pabellón del hospital. Los cuartos eran más pequeños y más desnudos, sin tanto aparato de soporte vital, pero tenían ventanas y acceso a un pequeño patio, con césped y flores, donde se les permitía estirar las piernas en cortos paseos. Allí la encontró, tras buscarla infructuosamente en la habitación vacía. Había aspirado profundamente en el cuarto, para sentir su perfume. No se equivocaba. Definitivamente, era el mismo aroma celestial que lo había guiado hasta el otro confín del Universo, y trastornado tanto que había pensado seriamente renunciar a su patria, a su planeta, a su Princesa, y aún más, aunque increíble… al género con el que había nacido… No es que no pudiera cambiarlo a voluntad, pero solo lo hacían en forma temporal, así que solían llamarlo "un disfraz". Aún así, Healer, Maker y ella habían pasado largos meses haciéndose pasar por hombres y se les daba muy natural. Pero a Seiya/ Fighter, las hormonas masculinas le habían vuelto loco de atar… loco por ella. Por Serena / Princesa Serenity… Hoy Reina del Milenio de Plata. Tenía que descubrir de una vez por todas que estaba pasando aquí, antes que perdiera totalmente el juicio.

¿Cómo lo había descrito ella? "Vengo de otra Dimensión" ¿Podía tomarse eso en serio? ¿Podía, sin más, llegar a creerlo? Y de ser así… ¿Qué implicancias tenía para él/ella? Todas estas elucubraciones se tejían y destejían en su pobre cabeza mientras contemplaba sigilosamente los ires y venires de la paciente que, sin haberse percatado de su presencia, paseaba en el jardincito. Y que luego, al sentirse débil, decidió sentarse en un banco.

Era el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella.

Se sentó a su lado y carraspeó con suavidad. Ella se volvió. Le habían dado un baño y puesto un camisón de hospital limpio, Los pies que se balanceaban adelante y atrás, descansaban en un par de pantuflas de color verde claro. Las heridas, moretones y raspaduras empezaban a cicatrizar. Su piel lucía suave y luminosa, el mismo color lechoso que había llegado a adorar en otro tiempo. La similitud acababa en el cabello y los ojos. Azul cielo y rosa fuerte. No parecían los ojos de una mentirosa o impostora… menos alguien dedicado al crimen o que deseara hacerle daño… Ya puestos, ¡Parecía alguien que, si matara una mosca, le pediría perdón! Aunque tenía algo… un aire de madurez endurecida en el fondo de la mirada. Como si le hubieran hecho tanto daño y hubiera visto tantas cosas, que no quedaba nada que pudiera lastimarla o sorprenderla. Cerró los suyos para asimilar todo esto.

Ella rompió el silencio casi místico que los envolvía.

-¿Entonces, has decidido creerme? Digo… Porque has vuelto… - se sonrojó.

-Vamos a decir que te creo. Te llamas Serena, vienes de otra dimensión. ¡Es demasiada coincidencia!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo solía a conocer a una Serena de hecho… en "esta dimensión"- Observó con sorpresa que ella jugueteaba con la tiara entre los dedos – ¡No vas a decirme ahora, que allá eres una Reina!

Ella se sobresaltó. Le clavó las pupilas con desconcierto, y luego, bajó la vista antes de responder.

-Solía serlo, pero ya no importa ¿No? Ahora soy una mujer nada más. – dijo casi en un susurro -Una que ha perdido mucho… - terminó esta frase en una voz tan leve que Seiya debió acercarse para oírle.

-¿Podrías al menos decirme a qué has venido?

Esta vez, ella se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, y negó sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza.

-Aún no puedo decírtelo… No fue del todo mi idea. Y hay cosas que aún no recuerdo. Quiero esperar a tener mi mente clara para hacerlo.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo para ganar ese tiempo que necesitas. Creo que tu presencia aquí podría llegar a ser sospechosa, si llegas a llamar la atención de las personas equivocadas. Al Servicio Militar de las Estrellas de Fuego podría parecerle muy extraño todo esto, les pagan por ser los paranoicos por naturaleza, y su lealtad a la Reina a veces los lleva por derroteros peligrosos. No es su culpa… No sé si lo sabes, pero ella estuvo a punto de morir a causa de Sailor Galaxia, quien se acercó a ella como una amiga y luego enloqueció al ser controlada por el Espíritu sediento de sangre del Caos. Siento que voy a tener que ayudarte a salir de aquí. Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

-¿Vas a ayudarme de nuevo? ¿Aún si no tienes clara mi identidad? – La mirada de ella se iluminó, y un ligero sonrojo veló sus mejillas adorables. Las palabras de Setsuna volvían a su mente, a ráfagas, en pedacitos, pero no podía armar del todo su discurso de despedida, y cuando creía haberlo logrado, su mente volvía a dispersar los jirones y a dejarla en tinieblas. Lo único que tenía claro era su nombre, su origen y que en algún momento Seiya, (Aún cuando él luciera diferente) y ella habían sido muy unidos. Suspiró con desaliento, al ver que por un segundo había sentido el irrefrenable impulso de coger su mano, que estaba quieta a escasos centímetros de la suya.

…"Seiya siempre será Seiya. No importa cómo ni cuándo. Te acogerá. No lo dudes, mi Reina"…

Continuará!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: CINÉTICA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Fighter se sintió culpable al tener que declararse enferma. _

La noche anterior, convertido en Seiya, se había puesto su ropa mas holgada y sobre eso un sombrero andrajoso y un abrigo que había conocido tiempos mejores, pero que le venía bien para ocultar su cabello, para internarse en los barrios más oscuros y problemáticos de Ciudad Lúmina, capital de Kinmoku. Discretamente preguntó aquí, sobornó allá y finalmente dio con lo que necesitaba, un lugar donde le proporcionaran una batería de documentos falsos, pero perfectamente iguales a los oficiales, sin hacer preguntas y en un tiempo récord. Las gruesas gafas que usara en su breve temporada como idol en Japón, en la Tierra, bien sirvieron para ocultar sus facciones, y para que nadie reconociera en su persona a una de las Capitanas de la guardia Real. Él suspiró de alivio, cuando los documentos, aún calientes, fueron depositado en sus manos a cambio de un grueso fajo de Astrales. Dado que no tenía grandes gastos, su sueldo honorífico le podía servir ahora para lo que estaba planeando…

Esa mañana se había vestido mucho más prolijamente. Llevaba un traje elegante, pero de un color gris acero muy discreto, aparte de las consabidas gafas y un elegante maletín de cuero negro. Se presentó en el recibidor de Laboratorios TriStar Labs. Le entregó su tarjeta a la recepcionista. Esta se quedó embobada de su buen aspecto y apenas le echó un vistazo rápido a la tarjeta que temblaba en su mano. "Astro Warrior, abogado" Rezaba la cartulina de color gris plata con las letras elegantemente grabadas en volumen y agregaba la dirección y el teléfono de unas oficinas inexistentes.

-Tengo cita con el doctor Kunai, explicó. Estoy en un caso muy importante y debería estar esperándome.

-Adelante, por favor, Señor Warrior, el doctor lo está esperando – Le señaló la mujer luego de confirmarlo por el interfono.

Seiya saludó al prestigioso médico, sin quitarse para nada las gafas oscuras y luego de explicarle brevemente el caso, extrajo de su maletín dos frascos rotulados con precisión. El primero estaba marcado con las iniciales S.T. y tenía un diminuto y algo ondulado mechón de cabello rubio, ligeramente descolorido, como si tuviera muchos años guardado y el segundo con T.K., contenía un mechoncito de cabello celeste, que parecía fresco y reciente.

El médico los tomó sin decir palabra y tocando un timbre, hizo asistir a un asistente de bata color pastel, que, tras unas breves indicaciones, se llevó ambas muestras y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta. Luego, el facultatitvo se mostró muy deseoso en halagar y atender al prestigioso cliente, sirviéndole un vaso de whisky y haciéndole saber, que, si de nuevo tenía algún caso de reclamación de otra cuantiosa herencia, acudiera a su clínica sin dudarlo, haciendo extensiva la invitación a todos los miembros de su bufete. Seiya fingió estar encantado con la invitación y le siguió la corriente.

Media hora después, el médico revisó los resultados que le enviaron en una pantalla, y le entregó la información a Seiya. Este le dio las gracias, y al salir, se detuvo en la Caja y pagó con una tarjeta de créditos estelares limitados desechable, en vez de usar su Tarjeta de Crédito, con el fin de no dejar rastro alguno de la transacción. Si al encargado de cobranza le sorprendió, no hizo comentario alguno. Dinero es dinero en todas sus formas, se dijo, y ya estaba habituado a este tipo de clientes desconfiados.

Pasado el mediodía, y habiéndose puesto de nuevo su ropa cómoda, una camiseta de rayas negras y amarillas, un holgado pantalón verde agua y una gorra vuelta del revés se presentó en el Hospital. Sabía, luego de varios días de visitarlo, que a esa hora los turnos se relajaban y mucha gente se marchaba a almorzar. Era el momento perfecto para sacar a su desconocida del edificio.

-Buenas tardes- le dirigió una amable sonrisa a la encargada del mesón de admisión – Vengo en busca de mi prima, he traído su documentación.

La mujer, que por suerte no era la misma, revisó los papeles y les dio el visto bueno. Acto seguido se comunicó al pabellón de Convalecencia.

-Me temo que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente…

Seiya palideció detrás de sus gafas oscuras. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora?

-El médico tratante se encuentra con su prima ahora, y sólo él puede firmar el alta, Señor Kou.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Bueno, no es lo habitual pero… creo que no podría negárselo a un primo tan solícito como Ud. – agregó la recepcionista con coquetería.

Cuando Seiya entró por la puerta, el médico estaba checando los reflejos de Serena. Se deslizó con cuidado dentro del cuarto, pues era la única forma de que su plan funcionara perfectamente.

-¡Tsuki! ¿Como se encuentra ella, doctor? – Exclamó en voz alta.

Ella lo miró de inmediato, y también el doctor, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? – Preguntó sin darse por aludido a la mirada reprobatoria del facultativo y fingiendo campechanía, algo que se le daba de perlas, desde que fingiera ser un escolar japonés en la Tierra.

-Señor... No creo que sea lo más conveniente, mire, su prima tiene aún lagunas mentales y para mi gusto aún debiéramos hacer más análisis…

-Ya firmé para llevármela, doctor – remarcó Seiya con decisión.

-Pero su memoria…

-¡Está perfectamente! Dime, Tsuki, ¿Recuerdas esta ropa? – Bajo las gafas estaba pálido y sudaba en frío, pero había decidido tirar un farol. Ella lo miró y asintió muy suavemente.

-¿Cómo lo olvidaría? ¿Sabe doctor?… Seiya no es sólo mi primo lejano. En verdad somos novios. Y para conquistarme, una vez me invitó a salir y tuvimos una cita maravillosa… fuimos a ver los animalitos al zoológico, comimos muchas cosas deliciosas, bebimos mucha gaseosa, fuimos a bailar, y luego me regaló un broche muy bonito… - acabó con un suspiro, como si saboreara esas memorias con fruición, y de verdad parecía feliz y excitada, como si hubiera ocurrido nada más ayer.

Seiya también se había emocionado y estaba anonadado. En verdad debía ser Serena de algún modo… O fingía demasiado bien.

-Bueno – concedió el doctor – Puede marcharse. Pero deberá venir a controles periódicos una vez por semana, tomará esto en caso que vuelvan los dolores de cabeza - garrapateó algo en una libreta y le alargó la hoja de papel a la mujer – Y si por algún motivo, no cediera el dolor, debe venir a la atención de emergencia. Siga haciendo los ejercicios para recordar que le enseñé. Buena suerte, dijo poniéndose en pie para despedirse de ellos.

Seiya no necesitó fingir para darle las gracias. Se notaba que era un buen médico y le importaban sus pacientes. Le remordía engañarlo, pero al menos trataría de que "Tsuki" siguiera sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra.

-¡Me has puesto "Tsuki Kou"! – Exclamó ella con incredulidad, mirándolo directamente con esos dardos de color rosa chicle que llevaba por ojos.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ese día cuando te traje al hospital – La reprendió él, con ligero embarazo – ¿Acaso te molesta? Era la mentira mas creíble. Aquí en Kinmoku el apellido Kou es uno de los más comunes, porque Kou significa "Estrella"

-¡Ya lo sabía…! – se sorprendió a si misma con el comentario – No sé cómo, pero lo recuerdo. Te llamas Seiya Kou… Estrella Guerrera. Y también "Sailor Fighter" y eres una mujer – añadió. Bajando la voz.

-¡Has recordado muchas cosas hoy! Pero eso último, no debes repetirlo. Aquí en Kinmoku, Seiya Kou no existe en verdad. Para todo soy Sailor Fighter, Capitana de la Guardia de Honor. Pero ahora, voy a aprovecharme del bueno de Seiya para llevar una doble vida y esconderte por un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué me ayudas? – susurró ella, con los ojos repentinamente cuajados de lágrimas.

Él se detuvo. Era una locura, pero estaba comenzando a creer en ella. Le enternecía su delicadeza y femeneidad, y a ratos no tenía nada que ver con aquella otra, que, sin proponérselo, le había mostrado un mundo de posibilidades, como un festín de la vida, un abanico de emociones y sensaciones desconocidas... para luego cerrarle la puerta en el rostro y condenarlo a la soledad.

Continuará!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: MAGNETISMO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Vamos, entra – dijo con voz áspera mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Ya dentro, la observó de reojo, mientras ella recorría y admiraba todo con curiosidad. La ropa de Fighter le quedaba un poco grande, a pesar de que había elegido sus prendas mas pequeñas, un pantalón capri y una ajustada camiseta, que al ser elástica se adhería un poco a su torso y marcaba sus curvas. Le habían trenzado el cabello en dos largas trenzas azules y a pesar de que debía tener ya más de 25 años, parecía una colegiala. Entonces, algo tarde recordó las sensaciones que venían aparejadas con el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo personificando a Seiya, como el hecho de encontrar atrayentes a las mujeres. Sacudió la cabeza con un gemido. No era momento de dejarse llevar, se reprochó, pero de pronto su ruido muy fuerte lo distrajo…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

"Tsuki" se llevó las manos al estómago y enrojeció.

-¡Lo siento! Es que… estoy muy hambrienta.

No te preocupes, yo también tengo hambre, veamos que podemos preparar. Seiya se dirigió a la cocina, donde lo primero que revisó fue el refrigerador…Y quedó decepcionado del resultado de su pesquisa. Adentro sólo encontró un bote de mayonesa a medio comer, un pedazo de queso pasado y una botella de agua mineral. Ahora era su estómago el que parecía querer manifestarse.

Detrás suyo escuchó la risa de Tsuki, que intentaba disimularla tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¡Perdón! – dijo, cuando él la miró con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Eso si que ha sido un rugido!

Él la ignoró, dejando pasar, lo mucho que lo había afectado oír otra vez, aunque fuera en otra boca, la risa espontánea y contagiosa de Serena, y pasó a checar la despensa. Un bote para fideos (vacío), un frasco de especias, un sobre de salsa de tomates y una bolsa llena de… sal.

-¡Demonios!

-No podría haberlo expresado mejor – dijo Tsuki, que aún reía, hasta que su propio estómago volvió a rugir y ella se quedó quieta y compungida.

-¡Está bien!- Se rindió él.

Seiya le arremetió el cabello bajo una chaqueta y le caló su gorra hasta los ojos, y arrastrándola de la mano, no le quedó más remedio que llevarla de compras.

Fueron al Centro Comercial Kinmokiano más cercano, compraron un poco de ropa para Tsuki, provisiones para la despensa y luego se sentaron en una banca a saborear unos conos de helado. Se habían divertido mucho, pero de pronto, Seiya se había quedado en silencio. Sus reacciones, su risa, hasta su forma de tropezar, caerse al suelo y luego armar un alboroto, eran tan idénticas que le hacían daño… Removían todos los recuerdos que creía enterrados en el fondo de su mente. No quería pensar en el maletín que había dejado en el armario. Quería relajarse y dejarse ir por un momento. ¿Disfrutarlo, quizás?

-Ha sido como una segunda cita – se le salió a la mujer, con los ojos aún llenos de emoción y de alegría.

El joven de coleta azabache, se sobresaltó, porque en cierto modo, eso expresaba exactamente lo que había estado pensando, y su humor se volvió algo taciturno.

-Perdona… no quise decirlo así… - se disculpó, "Tsuki".

-Es tarde – Seiya se puso de pie – volvamos a mi departamento.

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza y lo siguió. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos pudo volver a hablar con la misma naturalidad.

Una vez en el domicilio, la situación se tornó incómoda.

-Creo que voy a tomar un baño – dijo Seiya, y desapareció en dirección a su cuarto. Tsuki lo miró irse y luego miró las bolsas de compra desparramadas por el piso.

Luego bajo el agua, él reflexionó mucho sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, por el amor de Dios? Involucrándose de la nada con una perfecta desconocida… Con una doble de alguien que alguna vez había dejado una huella profunda en su corazón. "Tu único amor" Le susurró al oído la nostalgia. ¡Tonterías! Un amor de adolescente… no correspondido, para ponerle más sal a la cosa. Acababa nada más de cumplir 25 años ¡Ya eres un adulto! ¡Madura de una vez! Diez años habían pasado desde aquello y… desde que volvió a Kinmoku no había habido nadie así de especial. Había tenido citas con chicos. Había atraído a estrellas de ambos géneros (Dado que aquí podían optar por ser una cosa o la otra) pero… había terminado por alejar a todas y a todos los posibles interesados con su apatía. Su mirada interior se volvía hacia el pasado. Podía verla frente a sus ojos como si hubiera sido ayer, como si las fotos actualizadas de la Familia Real no aparecieran en la televisión de vez en cuando.

El cuerpo de Fighter y por ende, de Seiya, no habían cambiado demasiado. Sus formas largas y angulosas, continuaban siendo las mismas, a pesar de que el duro y riguroso ejercicio y entrenamiento lo habían vuelto más sólido y macizo. Como Fighter, sus curvas se habían rellenado un poco, haciéndole más femenina y rotunda. Ahora, mientras era Seiya, el agua caliente se deslizaba sobre un hombre joven aún en la flor de le edad. Sumamente deseable, con sus músculos bien marcados, pero finamente tallados en una forma delgada. Por alguna razón que no lograba llegar a entender, le gustaba ser hombre. Yaten y Taiki, apenas pisaron Kinmoku, habían dejado de existir para siempre. Y a pesar de ser hermosas y atractivas, Maker y Healer habían decidido dedicarse por completo al servicio de la Reina, y uno que otro hobby en su tiempo libre. Tener una pareja estable, la maternidad o paternidad, simplemente no eran tema para ellas, como si hubiera sido un secreto acuerdo tácito. No parecían lamentarlo. Muchas veces se sintió culpable, creyendo que lo hacían por solidarizar con su alma herida.

-Estás pensando demasiado – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras la toalla recorría su anatomía, haciendo su trabajo en forma mecánica – No te cuestiones el porqué estás ayudando a esta muchacha. Es tu naturaleza. La viste sola y vulnerable y quisiste ayudar… no tuvo nada que ver el hecho que fuera calcada a Serena…

Una risa estúpida lo sacudió por completo. Aún le dolía la panza de tanto reír, cuando un aroma capturó su atención en forma repentina. Su estómago rugió automáticamente, recordándole que apenas había comido algo y ya era hora de la cena. Supuso que algún vecino estaría calentando la suya en casa, y de ahí vendría la apetitosa sugerencia aromática. Asomó la cabeza afuera de su dormitorio, mientras terminaba de colocarse una camiseta limpia y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente perplejo.

Como Guardiana de la Escolta de Honor de la Reina, su tiempo libre era escaso, y era normal que su departamento fuera un tiradero apenas al borde de ser declarado vertedero municipal. Pero justo ahora, la mesa del comedor estaba limpia y libre de papeles, envases y platos sucios. La mesa estaba puesta para dos personas con platos, servilletas, vasos y cubiertos, y el agradable tufillo venía directamente de su cocina. Se asomó perplejo para ver que una olla crepitaba alegremente sobre el fogón, mientras Tsuki, que llevaba arremangada su vieja camiseta, estaba de espaldas a él, y se esmeraba sobre la tabla de cortar, trozando unos tomates. Al escuchar un ruido, esta se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¡Espero que te guste el estofado! Quise adelantar un poco mientras te bañabas, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre… Ji, ji, ji. ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al ver que él la miraba, de la misma forma que si hubiera visto un pavo amarillo limón sentado sobre una tetera.

-¡¿Aprendiste a cocinar, bombón?! – Se tapó la boca de prisa al ver lo que había dicho. Tsuki había enrojecido violentamente al oír el viejo sobrenombre en sus labios.

-Yo… este… ¡Sí! ¡Pues claro! ¡Como todo el mundo! ¿No? – Ahora parecía un poco ofendida.

Era obvio que no era Serena. La Serena que él conociera era capaz de incendiar un tazón de cereales fríos.

-Ahora siéntate a la mesa, la comida estará en unos minutos. La verdad sólo improvisé algo rápido.

El guisado de pollo, con ensaladas y papas doradas estaba sabroso. Durante un largo rato sólo se escuchó el batallar de los tenedores contra los platos. Así se lo hizo saber y le dio las gracias.

-¿Cómo…? – Señaló la comida con un gesto.

-No puedo recordar detalles, pero… - la expresión de Tsuki era de angustia, mientras parecía intentar exprimir su cerebro tratando de recordar – Solo vi las cosas en las bolsas, y de inmediato vino a mi mente que hacer con ellas. Sé que debo haber cocinado a diario, y porciones para solo dos personas, fue un acto casi mecánico. ¿Entonces… tengo una pareja?

Seiya se la quedó mirando con expresión preocupada. ¿De qué había estado huyendo cuando inició su viaje? ¿Quién era su pareja? ¿Dónde vivían? Pero tenía claro que no debía presionarla demasiado. ¿Habría entonces un Darien Chiba de otro lugar, casado con ella? Por un segundo olvidó que esta no era "su" Serena… y le dolió. Siguió comiendo en silencio, mientras repasaba la información que había ido consiguiendo, con gran discreción, proveniente del planeta Tierra.

Su Serena estaba casada con su novio… Aquel hombre mayor que conociera el día de la despedida. Juntos vivían en una gran mansión, casi un Palacio, rodeados de lujos y con numerosos sirvientes que satisfacían hasta sus más caprichosas necesidades. Era obvio que la necesidad de limpiar y cocinar no era una de sus prioridades. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Qué era esta mujer? ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿De dónde rayos había salido? Al mirarla de pronto, vio que había terminado de comer y empezaba a quedarse dormida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Tras arroparla con esmero, salió silenciosamente, y a llegar al dintel murmuró muy quedo: "Buenas noches, bombón"

Serena, en sueños, sonrió y musitó "Buenas noches, Seiya".

Continuará!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: HUELE A PELIGRO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Estaba agotado_.

A pesar de las preocupaciones se durmió apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada, pero tuvo sueños oscuros e intranquilos. A ratos veía el maletín, oculto en el fondo del closet. Otras veces, veía a "Tsuki" caer y caer en llamas, y él no era capaz de llegar a tiempo a salvarla… Ella gritaba, gritaba, con miedo y dolor, era demasiado real… El golpe de algo cayendo al suelo terminó de despertarlo.

-¿Serena? -Preguntó, cogiendo la manilla de la puerta, antes de precipitarse dentro del cuarto de huéspedes.

Ella parecía como en trance. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas adelgazadas, y gritaba estirando los brazos.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No el bebé! ¡Ayúdenme! Ayúdenme! ¡SEIYAAAAA!

No se hizo de rogar. Se abalanzó sobre la mujer medio dormida y la estrujó sobre su torso desnudo. Los sollozos la sacudían violentamente, y al apoyar su frente sobre la de ella vio que ardía como una brasa. De momento debía lograr que se calmara.

-Shhhhhh, shhhhh... tranquila… ya estoy aquí, bombón.

Se balanceaba un poco junto con el cuerpo de la joven mujer, acunándola. Podía sentir a través de la delgada y empapada camisola de algodón el cuerpo tenso y tibio de ella, pero intentó enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente las sensaciones que le venían a flor de piel. Solo era una mujer herida y lastimada que necesitaba de su ayuda. Poco a poco los temblores fueron dando paso a la laxitud, el delgado cuerpo parecía estar exhausto.

-¿S-Se-Seiya?

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Fue una pesadilla, o una visión de tu pasado?

-No lo sé – Aún en la oscuridad reinante, dedujo que se mordía los labios angustiada – Todo estaba muy oscuro, había mucha sangre, cuerpos… y una cuna – se estremeció.

-¿Algo más?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, intentando recordar y sufriendo al hacerlo.

-Un… un hombre alto y vestido de negro. Tenía los ojos rojos, y se reía… ¡Él se reía! Dijo… "ya me heriste muchas veces, Sailor Moon, ya es hora de que conozcas a mi madre, ella reclamará lo que es nuestro por derecho propio"

-Parece un poderoso enemigo – reflexión Seiya para si mismo. Había soltado a Tsuki, pero aún sentía su mano temblando en la suya.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – chilló asustada al ver que la levantaba en sus brazos.

-¡Creo que necesitas un baño! Tienes la ropa adherida al cuerpo, te vas a resfriar.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, la sumergió en la bañera llena de agua tibia, con la camisola puesta. Le pasó una esponja jabonosa por encima y luego le lavó el pelo delicadamente, sintiendo como ella se estremecía un poco con su contacto. Luego la hizo ponerse de pie y la envolvió con una toalla, dejándole una de sus camisetas recién lavadas para que se cambiara. Finalmente la hizo sentarse en una silla y le secó el cabello, desenredándoselo con un peine de dientes anchos, con gran suavidad.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo – Musitó Tsuki, cuyos ojos parecían a punto de cerrarse de nuevo – Me da miedo volver a dormirme – gimió, dando un respingo.

El volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la depositó en su propia cama. El cansancio le vencía también. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche. Se aovilló sobre las mantas a los pies de la misma. SI se hubiera transformado en mujer, tal vez habrían podido compartir la cama… pero por algún motivo, no quería hacerlo. Quería ser Seiya, por alguna razón, pero se negaba a preguntarse a sí mismo el porqué.

Por la mañana, una gran claridad llenaba la habitación. Él intentaba ignorarla y volverse a dormir, pero… El olor terminó de desperezarlo. Olía muy bien, ¿huevos con jamón, tal vez?

-¿Tsuki? – llamó a la puerta de la cocina, mientras se ponía encima un polerón con capucha.

Ella salió con dirección al comedor, luciendo una sonrisa radiante y llevando una enorme fuente de huevos revueltos y pan tostado. El café recién hecho vaporeaba en la mesa. Seiya sintió que iba a desmayarse de inanición.

-No me acostumbro a que sepas cocinar – murmuró, compungido, tras comenzar a llenarse la boca de comida.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer – se justificó la mujer de cabello azul cielo, también comiendo con ganas.

Aún llevaba puesta la vieja camiseta a franjas amarilla y negra de Seiya, le quedaba como un minivestido, dejando a la vista un hombro y una generosa porción de sus bien torneadas piernas.

Seiya sintió que se le secaba la boca. Luego sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto - ¿Te hubiera gustado verla en esa facha, a que sí? Le susurró su mente. Ambas Serenas se superponían en su mente. Era como para volverse loco. Era hermosa ¿Cómo podía no ser hermosa si se parecía tanto a Serena? Los ojos color rosa fuerte lo estaban contemplando con curiosidad. Él carraspeó y puso orden en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que debemos hablar… - comenzó. Pero justamente en ese momento tocó el timbre. Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta. ¡Maker y Healer! ¡Olvidó que se había reportado enfermo!

-¡Rápido, escóndete!

-Pero… ¿Dónde? – Tsuki (Serena) lo miraba con cara de pánico.

De un empujón no muy caballeroso la metió en la despensa y cerró la puerta a escape.

-¡Abre, Fighter! ¡O voy a tirar la puerta! – Healer hacía gala de su natural mal humor.

-¡Espera! – decía Maker en tono conciliador – debe estar toda despeinada y con cara de zombie… ¿Y si está durmiendo?

Fighter abrió la puerta con la expresión más cadavérica que tenía en su repertorio, cuando la platinada tomaba impulso para seguir aporreando la puerta. Se quedó con los puños en el aire y la boca abierta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si de verdad estás enferma! Y mira que mal luce, con esa ropa que le abunda de todos lados, parece que llevara una pijama de hombre – Se volvió a decirle a Maker en tono acusador.

-Pues gracias por los cumplidos y el apoyo que tan generosamente viniste a darme – dijo Fighter rodando los ojos.

Maker la tomó de la barbilla y le puso la cara a la luz.

-¿Qué síntomas sientes? … Hmm… Podría ser gripe o tal vez anemia – agregó, bajándole los párpados.

-¿Anemia? ¡Pero si normalmente come una energúmena! – Aportó Healer, paseándose a grandez zancadas por el recibidor.

-Pero está desmejorada, mira, tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, parece que no hubiera dormido bien… ¿Quieres que te acompañemos al médico?

-Er…. – Fighter estaba sudando en frío, echando cada cierto tiempo una mirada furtiva a la despensa – No creo que sea necesario, sólo necesito descansar un poco y comer algo…

-¡Ah, claro! – Dijo Healer dándose una palmada en la frente -Una buena comida le hará muy bien, trajimos algunas cosas – agregó, dirigiéndose hacia la despensa con una bolsa, mientras su coleta blanca se agitaba con determinación.

-¡NO! , O sea, digo… Eh… Creo que… ¿Qué tal si cocinamos algo ahora mismo? – Fighter se adelantó y le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

-¡Bien! – Se entusiasmó Maker, cogiendo cacerolas y poniéndose manos a la obra.

La morena las miraba y las dejaba hacer, comiéndose las uñas y vigilando que ninguna se acercara demasiado. Con un suspiro de alivio, apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta de la despensa con disimulo.

-¡Bueno! Modestia aparte, esta sopa ha quedado como para levantar un muerto – aseveró la castaña – ¡Te la comes mientras está caliente y luego te acuestas y mañana amanecerás como nueva! – agregó, vigilando que Fighter se sentara y comiera hasta dejar el plato limpio.

-Recuerda que mañana tienes turno de noche – Le dijo Healer levantando una ceja – ¡Así que ponte en campaña para ponerte buena y volver al trabajo, so floja!

Fighter no se relajó hasta que las chicas no azotaron la puerta del departamento al irse. Luego se transformó en hombre en cosa de segundos, y miró hacia la despensa en el momento justo de ver a Tsuki caerse al suelo al tratar de salir.

-¡Ay, ay,ay, ay…! ¡ Se me han dormido las piernas! – chillaba mientras se las frotaba para hacerlas reaccionar.

A Seiya le dio tal ataque de risa nerviosa, que terminaron los dos rodando en la alfombra y jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Esas dos! ¡Las recuerdo! – Dijo Tsuki entre resoplidos y jadeos – ¿Son tus mejores amigas, verdad?

Una imagen borrosa de Healer y Maker luciendo vestidos de fiesta muy elegantes se había aparecido en medio de las tinieblas de su mente. Sonreían.

-Recuerdo haberlas visto en una fiesta…

-¿Fiesta? – Seiya lucía la cara de mayor desconcierto posible. Que el supiera, Maker y Healer jamás habían estado en alguna fiesta con Serena… al menos en su personalidad femenina - ¿Qué más ves?

Tsuki frunció la frente y se la apretó entre las palmas de las manos, intentando aferrar el recuerdo desgarrado que parecía querer escapar de su mente.

-Las chicas estaban ahí – Murmuró casi para sí- Todas vestían de fiesta, creo que hasta Nicholas y el abuelo de Rei, mis padres, mi hermano, Molly… Todos parecen muy felices, hay alguien… No puedo ver su rostro, pero me inspira una gran tranquilidad. Creo que su cabello es rubio, está de espaldas a mí...

De pronto sus labios se pusieron blancos y su cara como la cera y se desmayó.

-¡¿Tsuki?!... ¿Serena? ¿Bombón? - gritó Seiya, desesperado al ver que no volvía en sí.

Continuará!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: LA MEJOR CITA DE LA VIDA 2.0**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_-¿Seiya? – _

Dijo Tsuki débilmente cuando abrió los ojos, mientras él le sujetaba la cabeza, tras depositar con cuidado su cuerpo sobre la alfombra.

-Perdóname! – Dijo él, aliviado, intentando ocultar su culpabilidad y su turbación- No debí forzarte.

-Oh… no digas eso. Estabas intentando ayudarme – se entristeció la mujer.

-¿Porqué te desmayaste? ¿Te sientes débil?

-Es sólo… creo que era mi fiesta. Vi hacia abajo y llevaba un vestido muy largo y blanco, lleno de perlitas y volantes… ¡Seiya! ¡Creo que yo estaba casándome!

¿Casándose? ¿Por qué le dolía que Tsuki estuviera casada? Todo tenía sentido, entonces. SU ultimo recuerdo de Healer y Maker era verlas de invitadas en su boda, junto a todos sus amigos y parientes. Una oleada de vértigo le recorrió de pronto. Tal vez, porque debía recordarse a sí mismo que al parecer en todos los mundos y escenarios posibles… Serena nunca sería suya. Solo en sus más recónditos sueños culpables. Descubrió a Tsuki examinándolo con interés.

-¿Te pasa algo a ti? De pronto te has sonrojado… ¡Tal vez tienes fiebre! – Agregó, palpándole la frente con una mano, pero él se la sacó de encima, sin miramientos y se puso de pie.

-Creo que es suficiente trabajo por hoy – farfulló – Vamos a salir un rato, a ver una película.

-¿Estás invitándome al cine? – Sus ojos algo alicaídos revivieron como por ensalmo, llenándose de entusiasmo.

-¡Claro! … Hmm… En todo caso, no es como los cines de la tierra, la mayoría de las películas son históricas o épicas, sobre el pasado de Kinmoku y sus gobernantes – se rascó la cabeza – Viéndolo bien, tal vez te parezca aburrido.

-¿Pero habrá palomitas y refrescos? – De pronto su expresión se tornó tremendamente seria y expectante.

\- Obviamente… - se encogió de hombros, Seiya - Además es un lugar oscuro donde nadie va a reconocernos o hacernos preguntas, me pareció buena idea.

-¡Adelante! – Tsuki corrió al cuarto de invitados a cambiarse, y en cinco minutos estaba lista para partir.

Seiya la recorrió disimuladamente con la vista. Llevaba sandalias delicadamente amarradas con correas de cuero blanco, con diminutas florecitas en el empeine; un vestido vaporoso con volantes de color rosa que hacía juego con sus ojos y se había peinado con esmero. Se había quedado embobado mirando y luego reaccionó con indiferencia. Por supuesto escuchó un pequeño suspiro de desilusión apenas él volvió la cabeza.

-Ejem – carraspeó – Entonces nos vamos.

Le permitió a Tsuki cogerse de su brazo, ya que temía que si la asaltaba un nuevo recuerdo, se volviera a desmayar, pero su cercanía y el perfume de su cuerpo, se le empezaban a hacer incómodos. ¿Porqué demonios no había venido como Fighter? Habría sido una cita de amigas… sin estos sudores y nerviosidad. Se arregló el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba desenfadadamente abierta para disimular su turbación.

La película que eligieron, terminó ser una bonita historia de amor entre un noble estrella y una plebeya de sangre mestiza sin poderes algunos. Tras grandes pruebas y sinsabores, el amor prevalecía y terminaban casándose y formando una familia.

-Un final bastante predecible… ¿No? – Seiya comentó, a pesar de que en el fondo le había gustado.

-Pues a mi me gustan las películas de amor – expresó ella, con ojos brillantes – No importa si son clisé. El amor y formar una familia, no puede haber nada más bonito que eso, ¿No?

-Ya vi que te interesaba mucho, a pesar de que te atiborraste de palomitas, y si no hubiera sido precavido, te habrías comido las mías, también. ¡Eres un barril sin fondo! – Se burló Seiya.

-¡Pues por eso te gustaba! ¿No? – Se picó ella – ¡Porqué podías ser tu mismo y no simular que eras perfecto!

-¿Me gustabas? - ¿Estás desvariando?... Tú nunca…

-¡Seiya Idiota!

Tsuki salió corriendo en medio de la vergüenza que sentía, con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón latiendo angustiado. Lágrimas de amargura y rabia resbalaban por sus mejillas aún tersas. Por un segundo había olvidado que no estaba en casa. Al lado de Seiya se sentía tan en confianza… ¿Es que acaso era verdad aquello que había vislumbrado en sus visiones? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Él se desconcertó por un segundo y luego echó a correr tras ella. Hasta ahí había llegado el anonimato. La gente se volvía a verlos con curiosidad y murmuraban al verlo pasar hecho una exhalación.

La loca carrera llegó a su fin cuando Serena se torció un tobillo y rodó sobre el césped de un parque cercano, arruinando su dignidad y su vestido nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Seiya llegó junto a ella, se había sentado bajo un árbol y sollozaba en silencio. Él se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Sabía que no era prudente tocarla en ese estado.

-¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí sin saber porqué estoy aquí? – farfulló - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta lo patético que debe parecerte tener que cuidar de mí, aún si desconfías y crees que puedo ser una espía que quiere matar a la Reina Kakyu? – ¿Crees que… - se quedó si aliento unos segundos - … que no me gustaría saber que pasó con mis amigas, mis amigos, mi familia…y… mi esposo?

Por segunda vez la palabra "esposo" se clavaba como un puñal de hielo en el corazón de Seiya. ¡Como odiaba esa palabra! La odiaba por la sencilla razón que nunca podría aplicarse a él en relación a Serena. "Esposo", para Serena significaba Darien Chiba. Se puso de pie como autómata.

-Seiya… ¿Qué…?

-Voy a casa. Si quieres puedes quedarte en este parque. O también, venir conmigo. En este momento… la verdad… Para mí no hay diferencia – Agregó, comenzando a andar a grandes zancadas.

Ya estaba bueno. Durante toda su vida había sido el tapete de bienvenida de la ahora Reina de la Luna. Usado y abusado y luego… desechado. ¿Acaso iba a serlo de dos Serenas? ¿Acaso no tenía dignidad? Pero cuando se trataba de ella… ¡Demonios! No había dignidad que valiera. Lo dejaba todo. Arriesgaba el pellejo. Renunciaba a cualquier cosa, hasta la más importante y sagrada por ella. ¿Acaso no lo habría dejado todo, si el día de la partida, al despedirse, Sailor Moon le hubiera batido las pestañas? Todo eso, para que ahora, esa versión de 25 años le restregara en frente de la nariz a su maravilloso esposo ¿Dónde estaba el maravilloso esposo ahora mismo? Bufó con enojo.

Se volvió a mirar hacia atrás con disimulo. Tsuki lo seguía a 10 pasos de distancia, con expresión ceñuda pero contrita, sujetándose los codos con las manos, nerviosamente.

Esa noche cenaron el silencio.

Cuando por fin había logrado que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse y su mente a deslizarse insensiblemente en el mundo de los sueños, comenzaron los gritos.

-¡Cielos, no! – Seiya se sentó como un muñeco de resorte automáticamente – No voy a ir – se dijo, ceñudo. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza e intentó no escuchar nada. ¡Imposible!

Se obligó a bajar de la cama y acercarse a la puerta del otro cuarto para escuchar mejor. Los sollozos y los gritos de dolor iban en aumento.

-¡Por favor! ¡No les hagas daño! ¡Déjame ir, Setsuna! ¡Me necesitan! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡SEIYA!

Ni una sola mención al maridito estupendo. Bien. Al menos una migaja de su dignidad podía sentirse a salvo – se dijo – Y se permitió correr al rescate de la Reina en apuros.

Cuando entró y la vio, se sintió culpable por tardarse. El estado lamentable, su cara de dolor, sus lágrimas, sus brazos intentando aferrar algo invisible… No podía soportar ver sufrir a Serena, al diablo si era o no era "su" Serena. El ADN decía que, de algún modo, lo era… Se dijo con remordimiento, recordando los resultados del costoso test que su desconfianza le había obligado a hacer.

-Tsuki… Serena – La llama con un susurro, mientras la envuelve en sus brazos para intentar calmarla. Esta vez el episodio parece ser más difícil de superar. La remueve con delicadeza.

-¡Seiya, Seiya!

No parece totalmente dormida ni despierta. ¿Acaso sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Porqué no llama a su esposo? ¿Por qué me llama a mí? – Se pregunta Seiya, mientras, sin pensarlo, comienza a acariciar los cabellos húmedos, que se le adhieren a la cabeza, con los bomboncitos desarmados y exangües. Un sobresalto lo detiene, al tomar conciencia que está acariciando la cabeza de una mujer casada.

El cuerpo de la Serena de ojos rosa, se apegó al cuerpo de Seiya, que la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos, mientras permanecían sentados en la cama desparramada.

Ella entreabrió los ojos en la semi penumbra. Parecían velados y aturdidos.

-¡Oh, Seiya!

Su voz expresó tanta ternura, necesidad, y una sensualidad adormecida pero exuberante, que él simplemente se olvidó de todo en un instante. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma natural. Una flama candente encendió su sangre y lo impulsó hacia adelante. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino con los de ella. Su beso era húmedo y caliente, intoxicante. Los dedos de Seiya acariciaron la nuca de color celeste. Ella dejó escapar un gemido en medio de la ráfaga de besos que parecían no querer acabar nunca. Entreabrió sus labios con la lengua, posesivamente. En toda su vida jamás había sentido una necesidad tan animal y apremiante… Ambas bocas expresaban un deseo frenético, se fusionaban perfectamente, sin dejar ni siquiera el espacio para recobrar el aliento. En medio de la oscuridad… bien podría ser la Serena de este mundo, se dijo, mientras su otra mano se adueñaba de la frágil y suave cintura. Esa Serena a la que nunca pudo besar así… Ese pensamiento lo detuvo y se separó de ella de golpe. Tsuki no se merecía eso.

Ella abrió de golpe los ojos, ahora esclarecidos y espabilados, aún cuando estaba casi sin aliento.

-¡Lo siento! - casi sollozó avergonzado Seiya – Yo no quise…

Ella se puso la mano en los labios. Aún sin ver su rostro, mientras la soltaba de su abrazo, sabía que sus mejillas estaban incendiadas y sus manos temblaban.

-No se que me ha pasado- intentó justificarse – Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Ni siquiera sabemos aún, donde se encuentra tu esposo, ni quien es, yo supongo que el Darien Chiba de tu mundo, y que tendrás una hija pequeña llamada Serena, como tú, también…

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio. Parado en el dintel, él no sabía si debía o no marcharse. Al menos ella parecía tranquila, ahora que ya la pesadilla había remitido. Dio un paso hacia el exterior, decidido a volver a su cuarto.

-Seiya… yo creo que ya sé quien es mi esposo. Al principio no estaba segura pero… ¡Ahora lo he sabido cuando me besaste!

Continuará!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: EL VELO DEL MISTERIO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Tsuki?_

Mira… Ahora mismo, no estoy para bromas. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó ella, contrita- desde que llegué solo te he traído problemas…

El volvió a acercarse a ella en un latido y le cogió las manos con delicadeza. No quería que volviera a llorar, esta vez por su culpa.

-¡No es así! Yo… en verdad quiero ayudarte, "Serena de otra dimensión", pero ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? ¿Cómo pudo mi beso…?

-Mi esposo, es un hombre alto y rubio, tiene el cabello corto y rizado, y una larga coleta color oro que cae sobre su espalda. Tiene la sonrisa más gentil que he visto en una persona y es el hombre más amable y preocupado por los demás que he conocido en mi vida. Mi esposo tiene el alma joven y dulce. Bromea por todo y se enoja por nada. A veces avienta los muebles cuando las cosas no salen a su pinta. Pero luego me hace olvidar todo su enfado cantándome una bella serenata. Mi esposo luchó por mi amor, aunque todo estaba en contra de nuestra relación. Creo que no es Darien… es el hombre rubio de mi visión.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – un sudor gélido se deslizó por su espalda. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Entonces… en esa dimensión ¿Serena no lo había escogido a él, al idiota de Darien Chiba? - ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – preguntó con la voz alterada, en primer lugar, ya que otras cien preguntas se agolpaban y luchaban por salir de su garganta.

Seiya estaba mudo y absorto, su cerebro apenas podía procesar una información tan increíblemente prodigiosa.

-No todo fue un lecho de rosas, creo – afirmó ella tomándose la frente entre las palmas para intentar enfriarse le cabeza – me parece tener la idea vaga de que Darien y él se liaron a golpes y él ganó porque le hizo una zancadilla… Le dijo algo así como… "Si ni apenas puedes pararte, anciano, deja que yo cuidaré bien de ella" – Una carcajada como un débil cascabeleo la sacudió a mitad de algo que pareció un sollozo – Entiendo que renuncié al Reinado que uniría a Tierra y a la Luna en el Imperio de Plata. Y a Rini… pero sólo porque, Setsuna me aseguró que habrían otras realidades donde su alma encarnaría y su espíritu se haría material en esos lugares. La verdad, ella me dijo muchas cosas, y me explicó muchas cosas después, también, pero solo puedo recordar fragmentos de ellas. No entiendo porque pasamos tanto tiempo las dos solas, cuidando la una de la otra…

Entonces… - La voz de él delataba un ligero temblor de desdicha – ahora sólo nos resta saber como enviarte con tu familia, me imagino. No será fácil, pero creo que tal vez le podamos pedir ayuda a la Reina, una vez que le expliquemos tu situación.

-No me imagino quien puede ser ese del cabello rubio – dijo como para sí – tal vez cuando lo vea, si me convence la idea, podría teñírmelo de ese color- culminó con una risita nerviosa.

Sí, su labor era cuidar de Serena. La tarea que le había sido encomendada por el Destino. Cuidar de Serena, (cualquier Serena, se dijo con amargura) y devolvérsela intacta al que fuera el hombre de su vida. Nunca tendría la dicha de quedársela a su lado y mimarla… y amarla hasta el delirio.

-Pero Seiya… por alguna razón – comenzó a llorar despacio pero luego fue aumentando junto con su desconsuelo – Estoy casada con el hombre rubio de mi sueño… pero… por alguna razón, creo que… que algo malo le sucede… - suspiró, atragantándose con la desdicha que de pronto helaba su piel, su corazón y sus huesos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Seiya abrió los ojos, antes incluso de hacerlo, sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello. Estaba tieso y enervado. Lo siguiente que se percató, es que había dormido sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su cuarto de huéspedes… con Serena, o "Tsuki".

Uno de los bomboncitos azul cielo se apoyaba en su pierna, y sobre esta, un reguero de saliva le manaba de la boca abierta. Entonces recordó, que, tras llorar muchísimo, ella se había quedado dormida, agotada, y él no había tenido el valor de moverla para marcharse. Ahora la pierna estaba rígida y casi insensible y el clamor de un calambre amenazaba con subir hasta su ingle cuando intentó por lo menos, moverla un centímetro para recuperar la circulación. Se le escapó un gruñido. Eso terminó por despertar a Tsuki, que lo miró con ojos inflamados y soñolientos.

-Necesito un baño y un buen desayuno - murmuró - ¡Hoy me toca turno de guardia y creo que estoy atrasado!

Ella se retiró de un salto y le ayudó a llegar hasta el cuarto de baño, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando Seiya, de mucho mejor humor, tras asearse apropiadamente, salió del cuarto, peinado y vestido, se sobresaltó al ver el desayuno preparado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por un segundo.

"Podría acostumbrarme – se dijo para sí, sonriendo – pero de inmediato otra voz, la voz de la razón, le espetó: Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte"

No le quedaba otro remedio que dejarla sola, más de tres días de permiso habían sido más que suficientes para curar una gripe. Le dio todas las recomendaciones del caso, y se trasformó apenas traspasara el umbral de la puerta. El cambio era muy rápido. Aunque ya los vecinos habían visto a Seiya entrar y salir del departamento, nadie diría nada. Al fin y al cabo, era Kinmoku, y las estrellas eran seres de energía pura. Elegir un género era una cosa que se hacía por preferencia personal o para atraer a otra estrella con fines reproductivos. Kinmoku necesitaba más habitantes desesperadamente, tras la masacre de Sailor Galaxia.

Por alguna razón… las palabras "fines reproductivos" se quedaron dando vueltas en su mente. "Tsuki" ya estaba casada con alguien en el mundo del que venía. Ahora sus remembranzas, le insinuaban que ese su esposo podía estar herido o muerto. Alguien, tal vez Setsuna, había borrado misericordiosamente la mayoría de sus recuerdos, dejando su mente como una pizarra en blanco… Podía colegir muchas cosas, pero sólo serían elucubraciones suyas, hasta que no hubiera comprobado su certeza. En cierto modo… Entendía que ella no había viajado hasta acá del todo en un acto de voluntad propia. ¿Por qué la habían enviado aquí, precisamente? ¿Qué había pasado tan terrible en su mundo, como para pensar que borrarle la mente era necesario? De momento no podía concentrarse en ello. Debía aparentar normalidad… y cumplir con sus funciones de Guardiana Estelar, esperando que todo fuera bien en casa, mientras él no estaba. Sobre todo, lo que mas le costaba quitar de su cabeza, era el pensamiento de que alguien más la hubiera conquistado para sí. Alguien que no era él… pero tampoco Darien. Todo era muy extraño.

Algunos días pasaron. Había días en que nada sucedía. Otros en que ella parecía recordar algún detalle o anécdota sin importancia. Él comenzó a sospechar que a veces se callaba algunos recuerdos. Tal vez momentos tristes o felices de su noviazgo y matrimonio. También fragmentos de la que hubo de ser una larga estadía en el Templo del Tiempo sin tiempo, el hogar Astral de Setsuna. Un día, mientras Tsuki limpiaba la casa con esmero, una profunda migraña atacó su cerebro. Cayó al piso, y creyó que iba a morir. Cuando Fighter (quien se convertía en Seiya al pisar el umbral) volvió, la encontró tirada en el piso, presa de violentas tersianas.

-¡¿Debería llevarla al hospital!? ¡Bombón! ¡Por favor, despierta! – Estaba desesperado…

Entonces ella comenzó a hablar, como si estuviera con otra persona, presumiblemente, Setsuna.

"-¿Borraste mis recuerdos? ¿Como voy a recordarlo? ¡No quiero perder las memorias de mi amado y de mi hijo! ¿En verdad creíste que el dolor me mataría? Setsuna, ¿Qué haces? Por favor, no llores… ¡No digas que vamos a separarnos! ¡No voy a irme sin ti! ¡No quiero! No me importa si somos las únicas criaturas vivas de este Universo… no podría abandonarte, ¡No lo hagas, te los prohíbo! ¡SETSUNAAAAA!

Después de gritar, gemir y llorar, Tsuki se quedó como en trance. Seiya la había recostado y vigilaba su pulso, tenía una fiebre muy alta, SI subía solo un poco más la llevaría de vuelta al hospital. Al diablo si alguien se enteraba. No podía jugarse su vida.

Se mesó los cabellos con desesperación. Tal vez por eso ninguna Serena se quedaba a su lado. Era incapaz de cuidarla apropiadamente, se dijo, con aire abatido. La veló toda la noche, cambiando los paños húmedos de su frente.

Al amanecer, la fiebre pareció ceder terreno, y ella dormía profundamente. Seiya dio gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber del Universo. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Profundas ojeras lo hacían parecer a un panda, pero aun podía sonreír cuando se miró en el espejo para lavarse el rostro. Cuando volvió al cuarto de la enferma, esta había abierto los ojos. Parecía catatónica. Las lágrimas caían a raudales de su rostro, silenciosamente, mientras ella no emitía sonido alguno.

-¿Tsuki? ¿Serena? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se volvió hacia él con expresión ausente. Lucía como alguien a punto de perder el juicio.

-Eso era lo que ella no quería que recordara… - Gimió con expresión ausente, mirando hacia donde estaba él sin verlo, como si fuera translucido – TODOS… ¡TODOS HAN MUERTO!

Continuará!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: REQUIEM**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Seiya corrió a abrazarla, pero la mujer intentaba rechazarlo. Él la sujetó con todas su fuerzas. _

-Mi familia… mis amigas… mi esposo, mi bebé recién nacido… ¡Caos y Genesis los mataron a todos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *Recuerdos perdidos de Tsuki-Serena*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Todo mundo tiene un principio y un fin"- dictaminó la mujer alta vestida con una elegante túnica - Este Universo ha sido una falla, un error. Vamos a comenzarlo todo de nuevo.

-¡Me parece excelente, madre! – Caos sonreía cruelmente con su mirada inhumana de ojos rojos.

-¡NO VAMOS A PERMITIR ESTO!

Todas las Sailor se habían reunido en el mismo sitio para librar la que podía ser tal vez la última y decisiva batalla. Pero ni siquiera el increíble poder conjunto de todos y todas reunidos había sido capaz de moverle un cabello a Génesis, madre del Universo. Su poder había creado todo lo existente, por tanto, bien mal podía alguna de sus creaciones desafiarla, y que decir derrotarla…

-No lo entienden… dijo con voz de trueno. No voy a destruir mi creación, solo voy a empezarla de nuevo, como cuando hacéis un castillo de naipes o dominoes. Cuando se cae y volvéis a empezarlo.

-¡Pero muchos morirán, millones! – gritaron las Sailor guardianas de cada galaxia.

Al no poder razonar con las entidades macrocósmicas, todos se lanzaron al ataque. Una por una, fueron cayendo, todas las valientes guerreras, cada vez que intentaban atacar, una luz las iba desvaneciendo y dejaban de existir para siempre… y donde la guardiana o guardián de un planeta caía, su planeta se evaporaba.

Sus amigas la rodearon… y corrieron la misma suerte… Cuando Darien, guardián de la Tierra, cayó, Serena sintió que su alma se desgarraba… No solo por el hombre que alguna vez había amado. Su familia, sus compañeros de escuela, sus amigos, su pequeño e inocente bebé, que había visto por ultima vez durmiendo en la cuna, al desaparecer el planeta Tierra, también había dejado de existir. Comenzó a gritar como una loca… De pronto, una presencia cálida la tranquilizó por unos segundos, su esposo la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-Te amo – murmuró junto a su oreja palpitante, donde las lágrimas habían humedecido su cabello.

\- ¡Hazlo, guardiana del tiempo… llévatela ahora!

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡SEIYAAAA!

Setsuna la abrazó sin dejarle posibilidad de escape y se teleportó justo cuando una explosión barría de un soplido el espacio donde aún permanecían sus guerreras amigas, Mercurio, Marte, Venus Júpiter, Saturno, Urano Neptuno, y su amado, su amado Seiya.

-¡Todos han muerto!

Serena había caído de rodillas.

Setsuna había rodado de costado. Estaba malherida.

Caos, al verla moverse se había sospechado algo y le había lanzado una increíble bola de poder negativo que milagrosamente no las había matado a ambas.

No quería seguir viviendo… pero se obligó a seguir con vida por días y semanas para cuidar de su amiga… aún así, la herida se infectó y sabía que si Sailor Plutón, que junto a ella, eran las únicas supervivientes de un mundo devastado, moría, ella también lo haría.

Mi Reina… - La mirada de la hermosa y valiente mujer de piel bronceada y cabellos negros de reflejos violeta, se empañaba por momentos – Se que voy a morir…

Serena se arrodilló y se tapó los oídos.

-¡No quiero oírte! ¡Vas a dejarme sola! ¡Si lo haces te juro que me voy a suicidar!

-Shhhhh… Serena, tengo algo importante …. que decirte, escúchame por favor.

Durante muchos años he observado, he estudiado, he buscado en el Universo las múltiples posibilidades y combinaciones… Caos y Genesis… Ellos no han destruido todos los Universos posibles. En algunos, aun duermen un sueño eterno y en otros jamás despertarán…

-¿Y eso, a mí que me importa? – Serena sollozaba, mesándose los cabellos. La alegría se había apagado, la vida tocaba a su fin. No había ya esperanza en su corazón, apagado y árido como un desierto.

-Seiya…

-¡Te prohíbo nombrar a Seiya! Seiya… ya no existe. ¡Yo debí morir en su lugar! – gritó la Reina, aquella que solo quería hacer una vida normal junto al hombre que amaba.

-Seiya te necesita, Serena… - Musitó la guardiana del tempo, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

La azulada cabecita de cabellos enmarañados, de la que fuera Sailor Moon, se levantó por una fracción de segundo.

-Hay un Universo remoto… - tosió y escupió sangre. Debía apresurarse. Podía sentir las alas oscuras de la muerte ciñéndose sobre su alma. ¡Tenía que hacer este último esfuerzo! Sabía que este ultimo reducto de realidad se estaba desmoronando. Serena estaba demasiado sumida en su dolor para darse cuenta. Pero asi como las Sailors, las Galaxias y los Planetas, el tejido del Universo mismo había sido desmadejado, y solo era cosa de horas para que la destrucción inexorable que traería consigo el renacimiento de esta realidad, alcanzara el Templo del que había sido celosa custodia, y entonces todo se habría perdido.

-Si lo logro – se dijo Setsuna para si misma – SI logro salvar a mi soberana, mi vida habrá tenido algún sentido – sonrió con ternura.

Se concentró en el poco de poder que aun le quedaba. El tiempo había sido su fuerza y su arma, y hoy estaba en su contra. Iba a desafiar el tiempo y el espacio… a jugarse la ultima carta a una apuesta arriesgada. Se arrastró silenciosamente a Serena, que estaba ensimismada.

-¡Suéltame Setsuna! ¿Qué haces? ¡Voy a llevarte a la cama! Necesitas descansar…

-Ya sabes que no voy a sanar, mi soberana – tosió dolorosamente – Voy a enviarte a un sitio donde tal vez puedas tener una ultima oportunidad, un lugar donde todo puede pasar y todo es diferente a nuestro mundo.

-¡No quiero dejarte sola!

-Voy a morir de todos modos… -La corrupción de Caos había casi terminado su obra. La carne de la Sailor del Tiempo se podría por dentro, y la consumía la fiebre. ¡Solo le quedaban unos minutos de ventaja, ya!

Cono todas sus fuerzas remanentes, cargó a Serena con los últimos vestigios de Poder Espacio Temporal que le quedaban. Esta intentaba retorcerse, pero no mucho, porque no quería lastimarla.

-Que seas muy feliz, Sailor Moon, Reina Serenity… Mereces un poco de alegría, siempre lo has dado todo por los demás, ya es hora que tu único sueño se cumpla – sonrió por ultima vez a la joven mujer de inocentes ojos de color fucsia… Y la sopló… con un barrido de su báculo, el ultimo gesto que hacía en su hora postrera, orientó a Serena hacia la dimensión y realidad que había entrevisto. Una donde Seiya estaba triste y desdichado, donde ella nunca había entendido el profundo amor que los unía a través de los múltiples Universos.

El portal se cerró con un suave siseo y lo que quedaba del templo se aquedó en silencio. Setsuna sintió la destrucción acechándola desde cada esquina, carcomiendo lo único que quedaba de su mundo. Se recostó y exhaló un suspiro de agotamiento. La sangre brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. Se permitió un último pensamiento para Darien, el único hombre que había amado, pero que nunca había tenido el valor de reclamar para sí. Suspiró. Y luego exhaló su ultimo aliento. El silencioso cadáver de la aún joven y desdichada mujer fue consumido por el Vacío. Pero ya su alma había volado hacia el cálido vientre del caldero. Algún día volvería en encarnar, y tal vez su vida podría ser distinta. Al menos, había muerto feliz. Pensando que había arrebatado la valiosa alma de su señora al poder hambriento y corrosivo de la destrucción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *Fin de los recuerdos perdidos de Tsuki-Serena* :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Copiosas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos encarnados de Tsuki. Ahora que se había vuelto más fuerte, su cerebro se había permitido mostrarle los últimos minutos que había vivido en su propio Universo.

-Mis pesadillas eran reales – susurró – El Caos y su madre Génesis borraron por completo mi plano de la existencia, Seiya. ¡No tengo familia, amigos, ni siquiera un planeta donde regresar! ¿Que voy a hacer? – De nuevo la misma angustia la atenazaba. El destino era muy cruel…

-¿Pudiste ver a tu familia? – Seiya había cogido su cabeza y la había depositado con delicadeza sobre su regazo. La fiebre aun la consumía, pera era menos intensa.

-Dime Seiya… ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje en paz? Se que no tengo cabida en tu mundo ni derecho a alterar tu vida… Tal vez si voy a la Tierra, pueda tener una vida modesta pero tranquila, sin molestar a nadie…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿En verdad quieres irte?

Una aguda punzada de angustia se enseñoreó del corazón del joven. ¿Tsuki? ¿Irse? No se lo habría planteado nunca… Ya comenzaba a a acostumbrarse a su presencia…

Continuará!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: CONFRONTACION**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ensimismado como estaba en esta interrogante, casi no se dio cuenta que ella se deslizaba y luego dirigía hacia la puerta del departamento._

Cuando ella la abrió, se encontró con dos personitas que la miraron de hito en hito con curiosidad.

-¿Fighter? - Llamó Healer – ¿Tienes una mujer en tu departamento? – Una ceja se levantaba temblorosa, batallando entre la estupefacción y el enojo.

-Eh…. Healer… - Maker no salía aun del estupor. Miraba a la mujer de pies a cabeza. No podía comprender del todo lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Alucinación? ¿Coincidencia? - Tal vez a esto se refería con lo de la Doppelganger…

-¿QUÉ? – La platinada reaccionó, cogiendo a la chica de cabello azulado con fuerza por la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia el interior del departamento – Un momento, ¡Tu no te vas a ninguna parte! – aseveró con fiereza, pugnando por mantenerla quieta y controlada.

-Esto es muy grave – consiguió articular la mujer de cabello castaño - ¿Acaso venías a asesinar a nuestra compañera porque sabía demasiado? ¡No la dejes escapar, Healer! ¿Dónde está Fighter? – Una expresión angustiada se enseñoreó de su rostro normalmente sereno e intelectual ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

Serena de otro mundo estaba muda. Los ojos se le humedecían de nuevo. Era muy duro ver a sus amigas de nuevo, pero tratándola de esta forma. ¿Qué podía hacer? Que podría ella decirles, para ocultar la verdad y al mismo tiempo, hacerles entender que lo que creían no era cierto? SI tan solo Seiya…

Una voz grave, proveniente del cuarto les respondió y las dejó de una pieza.

-¡Déjenla en paz! – Gritó él, apenas pudo salvar el espacio que le separaba del recibidor - ¡Tsuki no ha hecho nada!

Healer casi se cayó de trasero, pero se mantuvo a pie firme, conservando la dolorosa presión sobre los brazos de la impostora…

-¿A qué jugaban tú y esta tramposa, Fighter? No nos digas que te has convertido en una traidora… - Los ojos verdes lanzaban destellos de desprecio y furia al mismo tiempo – ¡Explícate! ¿Por qué te has convertido en hombre de nuevo?

Maker observaba todo e intentaba comprender que demonios estaba pasando, sin poder emitir juicio alguno. Todo era tan confuso y sospechoso. SI fuera por cumplir su deber, deberían escoltar a ambos a Palacio, pero Fighter era su amiga y colega de toda la vida, casi su hermana…

-Déjala que se explique – Ordenó a su compañera – De todas formas ninguna puede escaparse.

-¡Transfórmate! -Increpó Healer- ¡Ya deja esa forma patética y empieza a decirnos la verdad!

-No voy a cambiar de forma ahora – se empecinó la guardiana morena – Y no voy a decir nada hasta que no liberen a mi huésped.

-La verdad… no ha hecho un buen trabajo ¿No? La amiga de la Reina Kakyu tiene el cabello de otro color – sentenció la platinada, tironeándole de las coletas – Es como una versión pirata de la Reina Serenity… Pero no podemos dejarle marchar sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Intenciones? – sollozó Serena - ¿Intenciones? ¿De que se supone que hablan?

-Por favor, solo déjenla en paz – suplicó Seiya – Ha pasado por mucho y ha estado muy enferma – añadió – Se que debí decirles antes, pero todo ha estado muy complicado y si les hubiera dicho que venía de otra dimensión, no me habrían creído o la habrían tomado prisionera, justo como ahora quieren hacer… ¡Siempre se vuelven irrazonables cuando se trata del deber! – Se tocó la frente, donde comenzaba a florecer una migraña. Afuera de su departamento, el crepúsculo se estaba abriendo camino, tiñendo los alrededores de un color anaranjado y dorado que dotaba a la escena de un mayor surrealismo. Miró los ojos de Tsuki, perlados por la lágrimas y presa de profunda conmoción. Sintió mucho mas que lástima, recordando todos los momentos divertidos que habían pasado juntos.

-Ella es Serena, le mandé a hacer un test de ADN – se brindó a explicar – Sé lo que están pensando, NO, NO es la Reina de la Luna y la Tierra, la que conocimos en el pasado, no sé si puedan creerlo, ella viene de otra dimensión. Tenía familia y amigos, similares a nosotros, allá en su mundo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – La mirada de Tsuki acusaba profundo dolor, se sentía traicionada en lo más hondo de su ser - ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí?

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! – se excusó Seiya – ¡Debía cumplir con mi deber de Guardiana Estelar! – Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, eso era algo que hubiera preferido ella nunca supiera.

-¡Bien hecho! – Aprobó Maker – Había que verificar la verdad de sus afirmaciones… Señorita… ¿Tsukino, me imagino, como nuestra Serena?

-No es "nuestra" Serena – aclaró "Fighter" con pesadumbre.

-¡Claro que no soy tu Serena, idiota! – Los ojos de Tsuki se encendieron de furia y amenazaban con incendiarlo todo y a todos con la fiereza de su colera – Yo no solo luché contra cientos de enemigos más, no solo abandoné al hombre al que se supone que estaba destinada para casarme, no solo renuncié al trono y al Milenio de Plata, no solo me enfrenté a todo y a todos por el hombre que amaba… ¡Si no que vencí y me casé con él! ¡Tuvimos un bebé! ¡Pero nos arrebataron todo!- gritó con la voz casi rota por el dolor.

Estas últimas palabras, le dolieron como una bofetada a la Guardiana estelar que aun vestía una camisa de hombre medio abierta y un pantalón que le venía grande a su figura femenina. ¿Quién demonios había sido ese que le había merecido a Serena abandonarlo todo y luchar para estar a su lado? Una ráfaga de celos absurdos le remecía de arriba abajo. ¿Quién?

-¿Sabes porque no soy "TU SERENA"? ¿De verdad quieres saber porque soy diferente, aparte del cabello y los ojos? – aulló en un sollozo la peliazulada.

Fighter la miraba hipnotizada. Podía sentir el calor, la pasión y sobre todo, la furia y el Cosmos que despedía la semilla estelar de Tsuki, con una fuerza que hubiera incendiado mil soles, pero solo podía estar pendiente de su boca, los hermosos labios que le estaban gritando y que al mismo tiempo sentía que hubiera besado de nuevo, apasionadamente.

-¿Por qué? – Las tres guardianas estelares preguntaron al unísono, aun cuando solo una de ellas sentía que la respuesta podría destrozarle y cambiar su vida para siempre.

Serena se desprendió de Healer que cayó hacia atrás, conmocionada de la fuerza que tenía aquel cuerpo frágil que hasta entonces había podido contener sin contratiempo. Con un gesto rápido y salvaje se arrancó el collar del cuello, que brilló por un segundo, dejando una estela luminiscente en el aire y luego se lo arrojó a Fighter sobre el pecho.

Esta lo cogió al vuelo entre sus dedos y vio que la luz salía de una grieta ¿Estaba roto?

Healer se puso de pie. Maker y Fighter observaban con asombro que la piedra azul se abría y en su interior reposaban dos fotos ¡Era un camafeo! . Una era la de un precioso bebé de cabello rubio. En la otra, un hombre rubio de diáfana sonrisa, contemplaba a la cámara con picardía. Cortas guedejas doradas se curvaban en su frente juvenil. Una larga coleta de oro le colgaba a la espalda. Sus rasgos eran inconfundibles.

-Soy diferente...Porque yo elegí a Seiya… - susurró Tsuki.

Aprovechó un segundo de descuido para huir de ellos. Dos plumosas alas le florecieron en la espalda y sus pies empezaron a separarse del suelo.

-¡Espera! ¡Tsuki, Serena! ¿Qué haces?

Fighter corrió a la varanda, solo a tiempo para verla elevarse. El poder cósmico que la rodeaba comenzaba a encenderse.

Maker la miró sobrecogido y lanzó un silbido.

-¡Ha alcanzado el ultimo nivel de poder! – resopló.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – susurró temerosa Healer – ¿Va a destruir el Planeta por no haberla acogido?

Serena estaba rodeada de una luz de fuego incandescente. Sus coletas azules se habían vuelto fuego liquido azul y su cuerpo prendido en llamas solo se dibujaba apenas como una silueta. Incluso sus ojos color de rosa se había vuelto fuego y luz… lagrimas de fuego escapaban como diminutas brasas y se apagaban al alejarse a caballo del viento. El calor que desprendía era como estar cerca de una hoguera.

-Creo que solo va a marcharse – musito con tristeza Maker, sintiéndose culpable por primera vez de haber sido tan cruel interrogándola.

Había alcanzado una altura considerable, y comenzaba a tomar velocidad.

-¡ESPERA! – gritó Fighter, aún sabiendo que desde esa distancia no podía oírle- ¡No te vayas! ¡Perdóname! ¡SERENA!

-Es inútil – arguyó Healer sacudiendo la platinada coleta – Creo que hicimos mal juzgándola de esa forma… Se irá y nunca mas sabremos de ella, mira, ya está tomando velocidad de viaje interestelar – agregó, mientras se hacia pantalla con el brazo para poder ver mejor el firmamento – Tal vez sea mejor así, Fighter. Déjala ir, de todas formas, no tenía cabida en este mundo ni en ningún otro…

-¡NO ESTA VEZ! ¡No voy a dejar a Serena irse de mi vida de nuevo!

Sus compañeras le vieron coger carrera y transformarse en estrella viajera en medio de una explosión de luz.

-¡Está loca! – se escandalizó la platinada.

-Creo que loco es la palabra más apropiada – murmuró Maker – Dime, ¿extrañaste alguna vez ser Yaten?

-No realmente - Sacudió la coleta platinada en negación – La verdad era aburrido.

-Pues yo tampoco. Pero creo que cada uno debe seguir su destino. Solo me preocupa que vayan a chocar. Un impacto a esa altura y velocidad podría ser peligroso…

Se quedaron contemplando, al igual que la mayoría de los Kinmokianos, maravillados y enmudecidos, como el firmamento en que ya caía la noche, porque los tres soles se habían retirado a descansar, se teñía de luz al ver dos estrellas fugaces que lo atravesaron una en pos de otra. La segunda estrella alcanzó a la primera muy pronto, pero en vez de chocar, se fue acercando muy suavemente hasta casi adelantarla. Sus haces se trenzaron, luz azul y luz dorada entretejidas en una sola estela. Luego ambas viraron, haciendo una curva de vuelta hacia la superficie del Planeta.

-¡Creo que va a lograrlo! – casi se entusiasmó Healer, dando saltitos.

Maker la miró maliciosamente.

-¿Asi que ahora apoyas a los amantes desgraciados?

-Bueno – se justificó la platinada, rascándose la cabeza – La verdad no, porque será un dolor de cabeza, porque… tendremos que buscarle un reemplazo ¿No?

-Hmm… tienes razón. Creo que de ahora en adelante nuestra compañera ya no querrá vestir el uniforme de azur de la Guardia real, ¿No? Creo que perdimos a una amiga… Pero hemos ganado otra amiga… y un amigo - Sonrió con un guiño, Maker – Creo que la Reina lo entenderá. Al fin y al cabo, Fighter dejará el servicio, pero también dejara de visitar la Colina de los suicidios – concluyó en un estremecimiento de alivio.

-Sera bueno, descansar de estar siempre vigilando que no se lastime – Una sonrisa franca iluminaba los gatunos ojos verdes – pero si le dices que dije eso, te mato… - Amenazó Healer con el índice en alto.

La castaña lanzo una carcajada. Y luego se marcharon, tras ver que ambas estrellas fugaces aterrizaban a salvo a las afueras de la cuidad…

Continuará! ¡El Cap 12 es el Final de esta miniserie!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: ÁGAPE (FINAL)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Seiya la tenía abrazada con fuerza_.

Aún un fuego palpitante los envolvía. Había logrado que tocaran tierra sin lastimarse de gravedad. Cuando se apagaron, súbitamente el frio del anochecer les produjo un escalofrío.

Una pregunta muda colgaba de los ojos de Tsuki, que lo miraba como si el alma se le fuera a salir por la boca. Finalmente reunió el suficiente valor para preguntar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta, Seiya? Ahora he agotado mis fuerzas… pasaran varios días antes que pueda volver a intentarlo – agregó con tristeza, la muchacha.

Seiya cogió su mentón con delicadeza y lo levantó para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? No podría volver a ser feliz si no podía hundirse en esos ojos rosa que había aprendido a amar… su candidez, su fuerza interior, su experiencia, su ternura…

-¿No es obvio, bombón? Porque creo que te amo…

-No te creo – susurró Tsuki, temerosa – Tal vez es lo poco que ves de ella en mí, lo que amas.

El sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Tu lo dijiste. Tu no eres ella. Solo tú supiste luchar contra todo para elegir a Seiya. Solo tu tuviste el valor de enfrentarlo todo por tratar de salvarlo… y cuando lo perdiste, para volver a encontrarlo – Añadió, intentando leer la expresión de ella en medio de la penumbra – Pero yo no soy él. ¿Cuándo recordaste que Seiya era tu esposo?

-Creo que empecé a sospecharlo el día que recordé la boda. Él estaba de espaldas, pero esas espaldas eran difíciles de confundir. La coleta no se la vi, porque se la había echado sobre el hombro. Creo que ese día estaba muy contento… Si hago un pequeño esfuerzo casi puedo oír su risa vibrando en mis oídos. "Todo le ha salido bien al gran Seiya Kou", le decía a los periodistas. Aunque era un idol retirado, aún era tan guapo y magnético, que la prensa lo seguía atosigando. Y creo, que yo me ponía muy celosa… tan celosa que de solo recordarlo se me pone la carne de gallina. Pero, ¿Sabes? – dijo al ver que una sombra pasaba por el rostro de él - Una vez me preguntó… Si podía reemplazar a Darien. ¿Recuerdas cual fue la respuesta? – Preguntó la Serena de cabello azul con labios temblorosos.

-Hmm… - Intentó rememorar una de las escenas más tristes de su adolescencia. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía verlo suceder como si hubiera sido ayer. Se había reproducido como una película una y otra vez en su mente durante todos estos años -Creo… creo que no hubo respuesta, bombón. Serena no dijo nada, solo se echó a llorar y huyó.

-Es porque nadie puede reemplazar a otro, Seiya. Cada persona es importante y ocupa un lugar dentro de mi corazón. Darien fue importante… Seiya, mi esposo, fue muy importante, como mi familia, mis amigos, mi bebé… Pero aquí – dijo, mientras apoyaba la mano de él sobre su corazón – Tú has ido haciéndote un espacio y volviéndote cada día mas especial y necesario para mí. Te amo Seiya Kou… o Sailor Fighter.

El perfume de la noche los envolvía embriagadoramente. Las tres lunas de Kinmoku, habíanse asomado en el horizonte y les contemplaban llenas de curiosidad. El pasto verde y jugoso crujía y algunos grillos y aves nocturnas cantaban alrededor, cantos de amor y de esperanza en una vida futura.

El corazón de Seiya se conmovió y luego se saltó un latido, para luego latir de prisa como un conejillo asustado. Las palabras que había anhelado oír durante toda su vida… No ya, de la Serena que creía haber amado… Si no de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser. La vieja herida había sido cosida con esmero… y ya no volvería a sangrar nunca más. Ella le contemplaba con temor y curiosidad.

-Te amo Serena Tsukino, alias Tsuki Kou… También has puesto tus piececitos en mi corazón y esta vez no voy a dejarte ir… Nunca, nunca más, - y añadió con cierta timidez- y voy a ser Seiya para tí por siempre – Acercó sus labios a los de ella, y la besó tiernamente.

-Puedes llamarme Tsuki de ahora en adelante… gracias a ti he vuelto a nacer, y he empezado a vivir de nuevo – musitó ella, dejando reposar su cabeza en el masculino y bien formado hombro de él.

Caminaron por el césped tomados de la mano, sin sentir la necesidad de nada más, bastando la comunión de sus almas torturadas por el destino, que habían encontrado al fin un consuelo para tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Al llegar al departamento, Seiya la cogió en sus brazos y atravesó el dintel con ella, como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado de todas las cosas vivientes, una flor rara y delicada que debía tratar con reverente adoración. No había prisas… Comieron, y luego se dieron un largo baño juntos, riendo y lavándose el largo cabello mutuamente. ¡Que de nuevas delicias deparaba la vida para él, que había esperado fielmente aun contra toda esperanza y pronóstico! Todo era brillante y novedoso…

Cuando ya se habían secado y puesto ropa de dormir se acostaron en la cama de Seiya, compartiendo el pijama. El cansancio era demasiado como para ignorarlo. Se durmieron abrazados besándose. Pero horas más tarde, cuando ya la aurora comenzaba a despuntar, y los tres soles comenzaban su labor perezosamente…

La primera luz del día, sorprendió a Tsuki debajo de Seiya. El la abrazaba y besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, como si tenerla entre sus brazos fuera fruto de un espejismo, un sueño o una alucinación. Ella se dejaba hacer, y respondía con todo el fuego que había en su interior. ¡Afortunada! Siempre guardaría luto y dolor en su interior, pero para hacer feliz a Seiya siempre pondría lo mejor de sí para compartir esta nueva vida juntos. Cruzó sus piernas sobre la cintura de su hombre, rozándolo de forma muy incitante. Este gruñó. Su masculinidad estaba inquieta, plena de emoción y esperanzas de que por fin podría estrenarse. No quería apresurarse demasiado… deslizó sus dedos suavemente dentro del diminuto y coqueto calzón. El calor y la humedad los envolvió por todos lados. Ambos gimieron en expectación contenida.

El acarició los satinados pechos, que se irguieron orgullosamente al sentir sus dedos oprimiendo los diminutos pezones de Tsuki. Ella gimoteó por toda respuesta. Las manos siguieron su camino, deleitándose en la suavidad y la curva de sus caderas. Le siguieron algo tímidos los besos y la lengua inquieta, recorriéndola.

-Por favor – susurró ella -Ya estoy más que preparada para ti – agregó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Tanteó los pantalones de Seiya y los deslizó hacia abajo en un solo movimiento, eso le provocó un estremecimiento – Te deseo tanto… ¡Ahora!

-¡Bombón! – Ya no pudo contenerse. Rozó con la punta la femeneidad de ella, en una caricia enloquecedora. Aun sin decidirse del todo, y casi sin darse cuenta, se fue dejando caer, dejando que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera lo suyo, hasta que la penetró por completo. Un leve rugido sordo escapó de sus labios. ¡Por fin eran solo uno!

-¡Ohh, Seiya! – Tsuki lo envolvía y le daba la bienvenida con sus caderas, que comenzaron a columpiarse con suavidad y enervante lentitud para darle la pauta del ritmo… Ritmo que el fue adoptando, para luego ir cambiando la melodía, en pos de la urgencia de embestirla más fuerte y más rápido, con creciente frenesí.

-¡Dios, no pares! – Ella estaba totalmente entregada, en medio de una fiebre gozosa que la embargaba, que le hacia olvidar en que momento del espacio tiempo estaba, vivía, respiraba… Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca uno tras otro… Su rostro se contraía en doloroso espasmo de placer.

Él se dobló para besarla y mordisquear suavemente sus labios mientras la estaba poseyendo, estaba siendo consumido por la deliciosa sensación que le nublaba los sentidos, e iba en crescendo. Pugnó con fuerza, ¡Quería que ella lo sintiera hasta lo más profundo de su ser!

-¡Eres mía, bombón, solo mía! – susurró roncamente con voz entrecortada.

Las estocadas alcanzaban el punto álgido, aquel donde se puede perder el juicio o la conciencia, rozando el punto donde es fama una mujer alcanza su placer máximo.

Tsuki prorrumpió en una serie de gemidos agudos y entrecortados.

-¡Oh, Seiya, Seiya, SEIYA!

Por un segundo se sintió asustado al oírla. No mal que era su primera vez, y la primera con la mujer que amaba, pero luego entendió que todo había salido bien. Dejó de controlarse y la tensión cedió. Abandonóse a la placentera y exquisita sensación que estaba poblando sus sentidos. Estaba caliente y húmedo por dentro… la ultimas embestidas pudieron con su control. Un cálido y cremoso liquido se esparció en el interior de la mujer que amaba. Los espasmos finales le remecieron como el viento de una tormenta. Ella lo recibió, mirándole a los ojos, con entereza y amor. Era suya y nunca más sería de nadie. Sentíase sembrada de esperanza y de riqueza.

-¡Bombón mía! – Susurró segundos después, abrazándola, exhausto, mientras se tendía a su lado en la cama. Ambos tenían los ojos húmedos de emoción.

-¡Te amo, Seiya, te amo tanto!

-Y yo a ti, Tsuki…

-Creo que nos mudaremos a algún pequeño pueblo remoto de Kinmoku, donde nadie haya oído hablar de la Reina Serenity, ni de Sailor Moon – Añadió con un guiño – Tal vez me dedique a pescar peces de luz.

-Hmmm- peces de luz… ¡Espero que sean deliciosos! – se saboreó Tsuki.

-Esa es mi chica – Seiya la miró con ternura -¡Siempre tan golosa!

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo golpeo con la almohada, pero luego comenzaron a sonreírse.

Los soles perezosos del mediodía los contemplaron dormidos. Y los dejaron en paz, siguiendo su eterna danza a través del Cosmos Infinito.

La vida seguiría su curso, lo importante es que estarían juntos, contra viento y marea, contra todo y contra todos, contra el destino, el Universo, el Caos, la Luna, el Sol, La Oscuridad o quien fuera… Porque ambos se merecían y se pertenecían… y ya nada podría volver a separarlos. El dolor los había unido… pero el amor que aprendieron a profesarse, los había hecho indestructibles.

**¡FIN!**

_Nota de la Robot descerebrada que pulsa las teclas: ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Y hasta la próxima! *guiño*_


End file.
